Aber es ist Liebe!
by Sanjio
Summary: Hermien findet heraus von wem das Geschenk ist. Wie wird sie reagieren? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:**Aber es ist Liebe

**Autor:**Sanjio

**Disclaimer:** Außer der Idee ist nichts mir.

**Rating:** M

**Paaring:** Hermine Granger -Severus Snape

**Widmung:** Für meine Freundin Stefanie Schnitzler die am 26.03. Geburtstag hat. Alles gute zum

Geburtstag mitkonfettiwerf

**Inhalt:** Snape ist schon lange in Hermine verliebt. Wie werden die beiden ein Paar? Das 6 band

wird nicht beachtet.

**Zu der Geschichte:** Die Geschichte sollte eigentlich länger sein und auch ausführlicher, da dies

aber als Geburtstag Geschenk gedacht war und ich nachher unter Zeitdruck stand ist sie doch sehr kurz geworden und wirkt vielleicht etwas lieblos. Dazu kommt noch das ich das Paaring eigentlich nicht mag. Aber wer weiß, wenn es welchen von euch gefällt und ihr eine längere Fassung wollt, überarbeite ich sie vielleicht. Auch ist (bitte) zu beachten das dies meine erste FF ist. Daher würde ich mich über Kritik bzw. Lob sehr freuen.

Ach ja. Ich bin kein richtiger Freund von Ron, kann sein das man das merkt.

**Suche:** Suche eine(n) Beta-Leser(in). Meine größten Probleme sind: - Bei einer Zeit bleiben

- Zeichensetzung

-Satzbau

Würde mich freuen wenn sich jemand dazu bereit erklärt, wenn nicht dürft ihr euch aber nicht über die Fehler beschweren.

**Kapitel:** 1/ 13

**Legende:** "Hi wie geht es die?"

_Ich bin deine innere Stimme! _

.+Ich denke.+

_Träume_

-----Rückblick ----

°°°°Ortswechsel/ Zeitsprung°°°°

**Prolog**

Gedanken

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das DURFTE nicht wahr sein! Aber so sehr er sich auch dagegen weigerte, es WAR wahr.

Er wusste es, wusste es schon lange und endlich hatte er aufgehört dagegen anzukämpfen, hatte aufgegeben.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr gemacht sich dagegen zu wehren und jetzt, wo er es sich eingestanden hatte, ging es ihm wesentlich besser. Einen Haken hatte das Ganze dann aber schon.

Wie sollte er das kommende Schuljahr überleben, wenn er wusste, was er für Sie empfand?

Er würde Sie nach denn Sommerferien wieder sehen.

.+Warum Sie? Ich kenne Sie seit dem ersten Schultag. Sie hat sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert. Auf diesen Typ stehe ich doch gar nicht. An ihr ist, außer ihrer Figur, nichts Weibliches! Aber es ist egal wie viele Makel ich suche, es wird nichts bringen. Ich liebe Sie!+

Resigniert seufzte er auf.

.+Warum immer ich?+


	2. Severus Snape

**Titel:**Aber es ist Liebe

**Autor:**Sanjio

**Disclaimer:** Außer der Idee ist nichts mir.

**Fiction Rated:** M

**Paaring:** Hermine Granger -Severus Snape

**Widmung:** Für meine Freundin Stefanie Schnitzler. Alles gute zum

Geburtstag mitkonfettiwerf

**Inhalt:** Snape ist schon lange in Hermine verliebt. Wie werden die beiden ein Paar? Das 6 band

wird nicht beachtet.

**Zu der Geschichte:** Die Geschichte sollte eigentlich länger sein und auch ausführlicher, da dies

aber als Geburtstag Geschenk gedacht war und ich nachher unter Zeitdruck stand ist sie doch sehr kurz geworden und wirkt vielleicht etwas lieblos. Dazu kommt noch das ich das Paaring eigentlich nicht mag. Aber wer weiß, wenn es welchen von euch gefällt und ihr eine längere Fassung wollt, überarbeite ich sie vielleicht. Auch ist (bitte) zu beachten das dies meine erste FF ist. Daher würde ich mich über Kritik bzw. Lob sehr freuen.

Ach ja. Ich bin kein richtiger Freund von Ron, kann sein das man das merkt.

**Suche:** Suche eine(n) Beta-Leser(in). Meine größten Probleme sind: - Bei einer Zeit bleiben

- Zeichensetzung

-Satzbau

Würde mich freuen wenn sich jemand dazu bereit erklärt, wenn nicht dürft ihr euch aber nicht über die Fehler beschweren.

**Kapitel:** 2/ 13

**Legende:** "Hi wie geht es dir?"

_Ich bin deine innere Stimme! _

.+Ich denke.+

_Träume_

-----Rückblick ----

°°°°Ortswechsel/ Zeitsprung°°°°

****

**

* * *

**

**2.Kapitel**

Severus Snape

Das Festessen hatte begonnen. Er hatte sie gesehen und hatte schwer schlucken müssen. Das kleine, ja unreife, Mädchen gab es nicht mehr. Sie war eine Frau geworden. Und was für eine! Die Haare waren länger als vorher und wirkten nicht mehr gekraust. Sie hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, was sie noch reifer wirken lies. Auch schien sie gewachsen zu sein. Sie hatte an genau denn richtigen Stellen "zugenommen".

Er merkte, wie seine Gedanken abschweiften. So wie er die Sache sah, würde das mal wieder eine sehr lange Nacht werden.

Er sollte Recht behalten.

°°°°

_Das Wasser prasselte auf sie herab._

_Mit denn Augen folgte er denn Wassertropfen, wie sie ihre Figur umspielten. Wie gerne währe er jetzt an ihrer Stelle. Wie gerne würde er ihre vollen Brüste erkundschaften und ihren flachen Bauch, weiter runter, über denn Unterleib und sich dann an ihren Oberschenkel weiter abwärts bewegen. _

_Er spürte, wie ihm alleine bei denn Gedanken warm wurde. _

_Sie stellte das Wasser ab, griff nach dem Duschgel, schüttete etwas in ihre Hand, um es danach auf ihren Körper zu verteilen. Beim Hals fing sie an, wanderte dann weiter runter zu ihren Brüsten, um das Gel auf ihnen zu verteilen. Aus dem Gel wurde Schaum. Dieser rutschte ihre Brüste runter, um denn Weg zu beschreiten, den er so gern erkundet hätte. Eine Weile folgte er mit den Augen dem Schaum, wanderte dann aber wieder hoch, um ihr weiter zuzusehen. _

_Wieder hatte sie etwas Gel in denn Händen und begann, es auf ihrem Bauch zu verteilen. Danach ihr süßer kleiner Hintern und dann die Beine. Diese langen, endlos scheinenden Beine, die er so gern mal streicheln würde. Sie fing an ihre Haare einzuschäumen und wollte sich gerade zu ihm umdrehen, als sie langsam immer blasser wurde._

_°°°°_

Verwundert schlug er die Augen auf. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er wusste, wo er war.

.+Na toll.+ Ein Blick auf seine Körpermitte sagte ihm, dass er Duschen musste. Am besten kalt.

.+Fängt ja toll an!.+

°°°°

.+Scheiß Start!+

Mürrisch ging Snape in den Kerker. Er war unbefriedigt, das Objekt seiner Begierde hatte er beim Frühstück nicht gesehen und er hatte jetzt direkt eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit denn Erstklässlern. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

.+Hoffentlich besitzen sie etwas Talent. Ich habe keine Lust, den Raum wieder zu Putzen. +  
Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und betrat dann, in alter Manier, denn Klassenraum.

Es war tatsächlich ein echt beschissener Tag geworden. Ein Hufflepuff hatte es geschafft, seinen Kessel explodieren zu lassen, nicht, dass er das nicht schon von Longbottom gewöhnt wäre, aber es hatte eine Kettenreaktion gegeben. Denn wenn der Trank mit einem anderen in Berührung kam, explodierte dieser ebenfalls. DAS hatte noch nicht mal der Gryffindor geschafft. Der Unterricht wurde früher beendet und ein Großteil der Schüler musste in den Krankenflügel. Er konnte sich später bestimmt etwas von Dumbledore anhören, aber da musste er eh noch mal hin.

Schnell war der Klassenraum in denn alten Zustand gebracht.

.+Na dann mal los, gedacht, getan.+

°°°°

"Ah, Severus! Setzen Sie sich doch. Wollen Sie eine Süßigkeit?„, fragte Dumbledore freundlich wie eh und je.

"Nein, danke!"

"Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

"Ich wollte Sie um die Erlaubnis bitten, dass ich ein paar begabten Schülern Zusatzunterricht geben kann."

"Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee?", fragte sein Vorgesetzter neugierig.

Mit dieser Frage hatte Snape gerechnet.

"Es gibt ein paar Schüler, die ein sehr großes Talent für Zaubertränke haben, und ich möchte diesen Schülern die Chance geben, dieses Talent weiter aufzubauen. Im regulären Unterricht habe ich dazu nicht die Gelegenheit."

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann nickte Albus.

"In Ordnung Severus. Bis zum Ende nächsten Monats gebe ich ihnen eine _Probe Zeit_. Dann sehen wir mal weiter."  
"Vielen dank." Snape wollte sich gerade erheben, als der Direktor ihn noch mal zurück hielt.

"Was war eigentlich bei ihnen im Unterricht passiert, dass so viele Schüler in den Krankenflügel mussten?", es war kein Vorwurf in der Stimme. Dumbledore wusste, dass es bei Erstklässlern öfters zu Explosionen kam.

"Ein Erstklässer wollte zeigen wie _cool_ er ist und hat die Zutat, die sein Vordermann gerade in den Kessel geben wollte, in hohen Bogen hineingeworfen", faste Severus das Desaster zusammen. Dumbledore gluckste vergnügt und entließ ihn.


	3. Der erste Schultag

**Titel:**Aber es ist Liebe

**Autor:**Sanjio

**Disclaimer:** Außer der Idee ist nichts mir.

**Rating:** M

**Paaring:** Hermine Granger -Severus Snape

**Suche:** Suche eine(n) Beta-Leser(in). Meine größten Probleme sind: - Bei einer Zeit bleiben

- Zeichensetzung

-Satzbau

Würde mich freuen wenn sich jemand dazu bereit erklärt, wenn nicht dürft ihr euch aber nicht über die Fehler beschweren.

**Kapitel:** 3/ 13

**Legende:** "Hi wie geht es dir?"

_Ich bin deine innere Stimme! _

.+Ich denke. +

_Träume_

----- Rückblick ----

°°°° Ortswechsel/ Zeitsprung °°°°

----------------------------------------

311 Klicks und nur ein Kommentar ...

Steffi Snow: Schön das du dich freust Hoffentlich bleibt es dabei.

* * *

**3.Kapitel**

Der erste Schultag

"Nicht zu fassen! Es ist der erste Schultag und wir haben schon Hausaufgaben auf. Einen Fünf Zoll langen Aufsatz über denn Krieg zwischen Hexen und Zauberern." Wütend fuchtelte Ron mit denn Händen in der Luft. Genervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen.

"War es schon mal anders? Nein, war es nicht. Wir haben am ersten Schultag bisher IMMER Hausaufgaben aufbekommen."

"Ich finde es sogar interessant", schaltete sich auch Harry in das Gespräch ein. Ron sah aus wie ein Auto. Auch Hermine war verwirrt.

"Du findest es interessant?"

"Ja, schon. Das wir darüber einen Aufsatz schreiben müssen ist zwar ätzend...", weiter kam er nicht, da Ron ihn unterbrach.

"Warum findest du es dann interessant?"  
"Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, wüstest du es. Also, es ist zwar ätzend, aber es ist doch gut zu wissen, dass es zwischen Hexen und Zauberern Krieg gab. Ich meine, warum? Es ist ja nicht wie bei dem Krieg mit den Kobolden, da war es klar. Sie fühlten sich unterdrückt. Aber bei zwei magischen Wesen, die auf der selbe Stufe stehen und die gleichen Rechte haben..." Harry ließ denn Satz unvollendet. Ron wirkte verwirrt, doch Hermine war anscheinend begeistert.

"Das finde ich auch. Es ist fast wie bei denn Muggeln, als die Frauen um die Macht gekämpft haben, nur, das hier doch schon beide Geschlechter Macht hatten. Warum sollten sie sich also bekämpfen?"

Die drei hatten eigentlich vor gehabt Geschichte der Zauberei abzuwählen, aber als Dumbledore am Anfang des Schulbeginns gesagt hat das Professor Binns in den Ruhestand gegangen ist, hatten sie beschlossen es noch mal zu versuchen.

Harry und Hermine redeten über das Thema, bis sie am Tisch saßen. Dann reichte es Ron, dass er ignoriert wurde.

"Harry, gib mir doch mal bitte den Kürbissaft", unterbrach er ihr Gespräch. Verwundert sahen die zwei ihn an, bevor Harry ihn den gewünschten Kürbissaft gab. Harry wollte gerade fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, als dieser auch schon weiter sprach:  
"Wer glaubst du, spielt als erstes gegen wen?"

Harry biss an. Quidditch, sein Lieblingsthema.

.+Was soll denn das? OK es war nicht richtig von uns, ihn so zu ignorieren, aber das musste jetzt auch nicht sein+ Wütend sah Hermine zu Ron. Von Harry war es zwar auch nicht richtig, aber auf ihn war sie noch lange nicht so wütend wie auf Ron.

"Hey! Wie geht's?", riss Ginny sie aus den Gedanken.

"Hey", antworteten sie im Chor.

"Habt ihr schon das Neuste gehört?", fragte sie neugierig. Verwundert sahen die drei sie an.

"Wie meinst du das? Es ist doch der erste Schultag. Was soll es da Neues geben?" Ron sah seine Schwester an, als ob sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe.

"Snape gibt anscheinend Extrastunden in Zaubertränke- für begabte Schüler."

"Woher weist du das? Hattet ihr grade mit ihm?", Hermines Neugier wurde geweckt.

"Nein, ich weis es von den Gemälden. Er hatte wohl gerade mit Erstklässlern, soll ein Desaster gewesen sein." Neville, der neben Ron saß, wurde hellhörig. Ein Desaster an dem er mal nicht Schuld war? Musste er doch sofort mal nachhaken:

"Was ist passiert?"

Auch die anderen Gryffindors spitzen die Ohren. Snape war ihr verhasster Lehrer, da musste man doch auf dem Laufenden bleiben.

"Es gab wohl eine Kettenreaktion. Ein Kessel ist explodiert und andere Kessel, die mit der Flüssigkeit in Kontakt kamen, haben es ihm gleichgetan." Allgemeines lachen brach am Tisch aus. Diejenigen, die nicht wussten, worum es ging, sahen neugierig rüber.

"Wie auch immer", wechselte Ginny das Thema und wand sich wieder an Hermine.

"Glaubst du, er fragt dich?"

"Ich hoffe es. Es ist bestimmt Interessant. Und du?"  
"Ich hoffe auch, dass er mich fragt. Wenn da hauptsächlich Leute sind, die sich für Zaubertränke interessieren, macht man bestimmt große Fortschritte."

Entsetzt mischte sich nun auch Ron in das Gespräch ein.

"Das ist doch nicht euer ernst, oder? Noch mehr Stunden mit Snape? Freiwillig?"

"Klar, warum nicht? Wenn man die Möglichkeit bekommt sein Wissen zu erweitern, sollte man die Chance nutzen", antwortete Hermine schnippisch. Um den aufkommenden Streit zu ersticken, wendete sich Ginny schnell an Harry.

"Was sagst du dazu?"

Schnell begriff Harry, was Ginny vorhatte.

"Ich bezweifle zwar, dass er mich fragt, aber ich würde nicht nein sagen." Mit dieser Antwort hatte scheinbar keiner gerechnet. Wer in dem Augenblick schockierter wirkte, Hermine oder Ron, konnte Harry später nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber er würde wohl auf Ron tippen.

"Du würdest _ja _sagen? Warum? Bist du krank? Du kannst ihn doch nicht leiden und er dich auch nicht!"

"Das stimmt, aber Zaubertränke sind wichtig, besonders wenn ich Auror werden will. Schaden kann es mir nichts und wenn er mich fragen wird, wird er mich in den Stunden wohl in Ruhe lassen, sonst hätte das ganze keinen Sinn."

"Du spinnst doch! Was ist nur los mit dir? Erst Geschichte der Zauberei und jetzt noch Zaubertränke! Ich erkenne dich gar nicht mehr!", zum Schluss hin wurde er immer wütender und lauter. Nun mischte sich Ginny wieder ein.

"Ich finde das gut."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. Rasend vor Wut fauchte Ron Hermine an:

"Das du das gut findest war ja klar!" Er sprang auf und verließ die Halle.

"Ignoriert den einfach. Er hat das schon länger. Man könnte meinen, er ist Schwanger! Ich muss los, sonst komme ich zu spät zu Verwandlung", mit denn Worten stand Ginny auf.

Die andern beiden sahen ihr noch eine Weile nach, bis Harry vorschlug, auch zum Unterricht zu gehen, die hinterher blickenden Schüler ignorierend.

°°°°

Er war entsetzt.

.+Was ist nur in die beiden gefahren? OK, von Hermine bin ich es ja gewöhnt, aber Harry?!+

Er saß in der ersten Reihe.

In Zaubertränke.

.+Das ist ein Traum! Du wirst gleich aufwachen, Ron. Keine Panik! Das kann nur ein Traum sein. Ein Alp-Traum! Warum sollte sich Harry sonst FREIWILLIG(!) in die erste Reihe setzen? Der würde sich doch nie nach ganz vorne setzen, schon gar nicht bei Snape+

Harry und Ron hatten zwar kein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke bekommen, allerdings hat der Schuldirektor wohl gemeint das der Kurs zu klein ist, wenn Snape nur die Schüler mit einen O nimmt. Somit wurden auch die Schüler genommen die ein E hatten.

Ron hörte Geklapper neben sich und sah auf. Harry rechts neben ihm hatte das Buch aufgeschlagen und suchte sich die Zutaten zusammen. Hermine, ganz außen am Gang, auf der anderen Seite von Harry, fing sogar schon an die Zutaten abzuwiegen.

"Mr Weasley, hätten Sie die Güte und würden mit den Trank beginnen!?" Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in Snapes Gesicht, das von schwarzen Strähnen umrahmt wurde. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte er sich erneut um und schlug die Seite im Buch auf.

.+Ich fass es nicht! Hermine würde wirklich bei Snape extra Stunden nehmen? Das ist ja wohl ein Witz! Harry wird das eh nicht machen! Der hat das nur gesagt um Hermine zu beruhigen! Ja genau! Warum sollte er das sonst sagen+, beruhigend fuhr er sich durch das kurze rote Haar.

Nach fünf Minuten war sein Trank pink und hatte dir Konsistenz von Zahnpasta. Eigentlich sollte er dunkelbraun sein und flüssig wie Wasser. Ein Blick in Hermines Kessel, wobei er sich fast denn Kopf verrenkte, zeigte ihm einen Trank, der so wie im Buch war, nur noch nicht ganz so flüssig. Harrys Trank war zwar so flüssig, schien aber eher rot, obwohl er langsam immer dunkler wurde.

"So, so", hörte er Snapes ölige Stimme hinter sich. Er konnte das Grinsen in dessen Gesicht fast schon hören.

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie schreiben mir bis Morgen einen Aufsatz über die Herstellung des Tranks und was sie falsch gemacht haben."

.+So ein Arschloch+ Er sah wie Snape nach vorne ging und laut sagte:  
"Alle andern geben mir eine Probe des Tranks. Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson und Miss Granger bleiben bitte noch hier!"

.+Ich fass es nicht! Er will die beiden doch nicht etwa fragen ob sie mehr Stunden mit ihm haben wollen. Ich meine: wir sind in Gryffindor... Moment mal! Warum soll ich nicht noch bleiben? OK, der Trank grade war nichts, aber er kennt doch meine früheren Leistungen. +

Hermine warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser konnte nur mit denn Schultern zucken. Keinen von beiden war entgangen das Ron nicht da bleiben sollte. Obwohl Ron nicht da bleiben sollte, blieb dieser sitzen. Snape warf ihn einem Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

"Wie Sie bestimmt schon wissen, gebe ich extra Stunden für bestimmte Schüler. Ich möchte, dass Sie daran teilnehmen." Hermine wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Ron dazwischen kam.

"Das wollt ihr doch nicht machen, oder?", verwundert sah Harry ihn an.

"Warum nicht?"  
"Was wollt ihr denn da?" Die fünf sahen ihn an als ob er grade gesagt hätte, dass er ohne Besen von 0 auf 100 in 3 Sekunden beschleunigen könnte. Schließlich fand Hermine ihre Stimme zurück:  
"Stell dir vor! Wir wollen da etwas LERNEN. Weißt du was das Bedeutet, oder soll ich dir das auch noch erklären?"

"Natürlich weiß ich was lernen ist! Für wie blöd hältst du mich?"

"Nach der Frage eben: Ich gebe dir eine 11, bei einer Skale von 1 bis 10", giftete Hermine und Ron sah sie wütend an, stand auf und stampfte raus. Harry sah sie irritiert an.

"Du bist momentan irgendwie... biestig." Hermine verlor die Nerven.

"Ich habe meine Tage! Ich darf biestig sein!!"

Stille.

Pansy rettete Hermine indem sie fragte:  
"Wann finden denn diese Stunden statt, Professor?"

Der Angesprochene räusperte sich:  
"Die Stunden finden jeden Mittwoch und Samstag um 18 Uhr, im Kerker, statt. Ob Sie teilnehmen, werde ich dann ja sehen", und damit entließ er die vier.

°°°°

Kommentare sind erwünscht


	4. Hermine Granger

**Titel:**Aber es ist Liebe

**Autor:**Sanjio

**Disclaimer:** Außer der Idee ist nichts mir.

**Rating:** M

**Paaring:** Hermine Granger -Severus Snape

**Suche:** Suche eine(n) Beta-Leser(in). Meine größten Probleme sind: - Bei einer Zeit bleiben

- Zeichensetzung

-Satzbau

Würde mich freuen wenn sich jemand dazu bereit erklärt, wenn nicht dürft ihr euch aber nicht über die Fehler beschweren.

**Kapitel:** 4/ 13

**Legende:** "Hi, wie geht es dir?"

_Ich bin deine innere Stimme! _

.+Ich denke. +

_Träume_

----- Rückblick ----

°°°° Ortswechsel/ Zeitsprung °°°°

**

* * *

**

**4.Kapitel**

Hermine Granger

"Weißt du was gerade mit Ron los war?"

"Nein, ich habe gehofft du könntest mir das sagen. Du bist ja schließlich sein bester Freund."

"Ich frage ihn mal heute Abend."

"Gut. Ich frage Ginny."

Harry und Hermine saßen beim Abendessen. In denn Stunden nach Zaubertränke hatte Ron sich von ihnen weggesetzt. Für Hermine war es nichts Neues. Sie hatte sich schon öfters mit den Jungs gestritten, allerdings war es das erste Mal das Harry zu ihr und nicht zu Ron hielt. Sie musste zugeben, dass es ein angenehmes Gefühl war.

°°°°

Harry war total erschöpft. Er war nach dem Essen mit Hermine in denn Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und hatte mit ihr Hausaufgaben gemacht. Der Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei war sehr schnell gegangen, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, dafür hat Verwandlung doppelt so lange gebraucht. Selbst Hermine war kurz vorm Verzweifeln gewesen, aber schließlich hatten sie es doch noch geschafft. Harry verstand zwar nicht, warum er wissen musste, wie man Wasser rot färbte, aber es würde schon für etwas gut sein. Danach hatten sie mit dem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke angefangen, was Harry daran erinnert hatte, dass er mit Ron reden wollte

.+Hoffentlich ist er schon im Schlafsaal. Hoffentlich lässt er mit sich reden.+ Und er hatte Glück, Ron war schon da.

"Ron, was ist los mit dir?", fragte er direkt.

.+Super Harry! Wie intelligent. Fall nur mit der Tür ins Haus.+

"Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte der Gefragte auch schon zurück und rauschte an ihm vorbei.

"Großartig Harry", murmelte dieser zu sich selbst.

"Hoffentlich stellt Hermine sich klüger an… natürlich stellt sie sich klüger an! Hermine ist klug! Hermine weiß, wie man wann mit wem umgeht… ob das alle Mädchen wissen?" Harry zog die Brille aus und legte sie auf denn Nachttisch.

.+Ob Rons Laune was mit ihr zu tun hat? Würde mich nicht wirklich wundern+

°°°°

"Herein! Oh, Hermine, du bist es. Was gibt's?", fragte Ginny gut gelaunt. Sie saß auf dem Bett mit einem Buch in der Hand.

"Und könntest du mir helfen? Ich verstehe das nicht so richtig", sie sah sie mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

Hermine musste einfach lächeln als sie es sah.

"Klar." Sie ging zu ihr und setzte sich. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in das Buch und begann direkt zu erklären.

"Quietschenten haben keinen besondern Sinn."

"Aber im Buch steht was anderes und das verstehe ich nicht."

"Das Buch wurde von einem Zauberer geschrieben. Also pass auf ich zeige es dir."  
Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und verwandelte das Buch in eine Quietschente. Verwundert betrachtete Ginny die kleine gelbe Gummi Ente.

"Und was kann sie?"

"Quietschen!"

"Quietschen?"

"Ja!"

"Mehr nicht?"

"Nein."

"Das… das verstehe ich nicht." Verwirrt sah Ginny Hermine an, was diese zum Lachen brachte.

"Wie schon gesagt, es keinen sinn. Muggel nehmen sie mit in die Badewanne. Misstrauisch sah Ginny das gelbe Ding an.

"OK… dann werde ich das nachher mal versuchen…", sagte sie schließlich langsam.

"Nach dem das geklärt ist, was wolltest du?"

"Was?... Huch, stimmt ja. Ich wollte wissen, ob du weist, was mit Ron los ist."

"Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass Fred und Georg meinten, ihn mal wieder ärgern zu müssen. Danach war er nur noch schlecht drauf." Nachdenklich sah Ginny ihre best Freundin an.

"Was ist?", fragte diese verwundert.

"Ich blicke bei dir nicht durch. Mal habe ich das Gefühl, du liebst Ron, so wie jetzt, und dann habe ich wieder das Gefühl, er ist für dich nur ein guter Freund. Was ist er denn nun?"

Hermine antwortete nicht sofort, doch dann:

"Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Erst habe ich gedacht, ich würde ihn lieben, aber mittlerweile glaube ich, das ich eher so was wie… ja… wie Mitleid für ihn habe." Ginny sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

"Mitleid?"

"Ja. Ich meine, er stellt sich so blöd an, dass ich immer das Gefühl habe, ich müsste ihm helfen. Das Gefühl fand ich irgendwie toll und nachher habe ich gedacht, ich hätte mich wirklich in ihn verliebt, aber in nachhinein betrachtet glaube ich, ich habe mich in dieses Gefühl verliebt." Ginny nickte verstehend.

"OK! Da das geklärt ist…" mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs schwebte eine Schüssel und der Wasserkrug. Sie schüttete das Wasser in die Schüssel und setzte die Ente darauf. Als sie drückte gab es ein quietschen und es anstanden Blasen. Verwirrt runzelte Ginny die Stirn.

"Das ding pupst ja." Hermine brach in haltloses Gelächter aus.

Nach einer halben Stunde lass Ginny stolz ihren Text vor:

" Eine Quietschente, oder auch liebevoll Quietschentchen genannt, dekoriert wie eine starre Plastikente aus Kunststoff Badewannen von Kindern und Erwachsenen. Da beide Enten einen Hohlkörper haben, schwimmen sie ohne Probleme. Das Spielzeug aus elastischem Material kann auch noch charakteristisch quietschen, wenn man es zusammen drückt. Die Luft entströmt dabei durch die präparierte Öffnung und das Quietschen entsteht. (1)" erwartungsvoll sah sie zu Hermine die grinsend nickte. Danach verabschiedete sie sich.

(1) Quelle: wikipedia

°°°°

Über Kommis würde ich mich freuen.


	5. Ronald Weasley

**_INFO:_** Der Lehrer, der hier kurz erwähnt wird sollte eigentlich eine gößere Rolle bekommen, aber wie ich schon im ersten Kapitel erklärt habe stand ich unter Zeit druck und konnte das somit nicht mehr mit einbauen. Für denn Fall, das ich die Geschichte noch mal Überarbeite, was wohl nicht der Fall seien wird, wird sie eine wichtige Rolle in der Beziehung von Hermine und Severus haben.

**_SteffiSnow:_** Ja warum ist Severus so "nett"? 1. Möglichkeit: Weil es nichts wirklich wichtiges ist.

2. Möglichkeit: Er findest es lustig, das Ron zusehen muss, das seine beiden besten Freunde besser sind wie er. (Severus mag ihn nicht, weil er immer bei Hermine ist)

3. Möglichkeit: Weil mir gerade danach war und die Geschichte sonst nicht so weiter ging wie ich es wollte.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**5.Kapitel**

Ronald Weasley

"Guten Morgen, Harry! Hast du Ron schon gesehen?"

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Nein, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen und bevor du fragst, als ich ihn gestern darauf angesprochen habe, hat er mich nur angefaucht. Hast du was raus gefunden?"

Während er sprach belud er sich denn Teller. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

"Nicht wirklich. Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass Fred und Georg ihn in den Ferien mit irgendwas aufgezogen haben. Seit da an ist er wohl so launisch."

"Na das kann ja heiter werden", murmelte Harry. Denn Rest des Essens verbrachten sie schweigend.

°°°°

.+Wo ist denn dieser Weasley? Seit der gestrigen Stunde ist er nicht mehr bei Potter und Granger. +

Eine leise Genugtuung schwang in diesem Gedanken mit.

_Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig? _die leise, kleine Stimme, die Snape schon seit einem Jahr nervte, schien wach zu sein und verlangte nun auch noch Aufmerksamkeit.

.+Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig+

_Natürlich nicht! Warum solltest du auch? Severus Snape und Eifersüchtig? Eher geht die Welt unter! _Die Ironie gekonnt ignorierend antwortete dieser:

.+Ganz genau. Ich gebe zu, dass es mich stört wenn Weasley so an Hermine hängt. Aber nicht so sehr das ich eifersüchtig werden könnte+

_Und ob du eifersüchtig bist! Du platzt bald vor Eifersucht._

.+Denk doch, was du willst+

_Mach ich auch! Denn ich habe recht, was dein mangelnder Ergeiz, bei dem versuch mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, beweist _Er hörte noch ein kleines, irres Lachen, danach war Ruhe.

.+Ob ich der Einzige bin, der so eine nervige Stimme hat? Hat nur meine Stimme immer Recht? Und warum bin ich so blöd und lasse mich von dieser dämlichen Stimme besiegen+ Mit den Kopf voll verwirrender Fragen ging er in denn Unterricht.

°°°°

"Wer glaubst du ist der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", erkundigte Harry.

"Keine Ahnung! Aber es ist schon seltsam, das Professor Dumbledore nichts dazu gesagt hat.", erwiderte Hermine verwirrt.

Sie hatten sich nach ganz vorne gesetzt, Harry hat aber darauf bestanden, das sie am Fenster sitzen. Ron hingegen, hatte sich nach ganz hinten gesetzt. Alle warteten darauf, dass der neue Lehrer durch die Tür kam. Einige hatten hoffnungsvoll den Zauberstab bereit gelegt. Als er dann denn Klassenraum betrat, konnte es keiner glauben.

Er gluckste, wie immer, wenn er etwas lustig fand.

"Guten Morgen meine lieben Schüler! Ich hoffe es hat keiner was dagegen, das ein alter Mann, wie ich, sie ab jetzt in diesen Fach unterrichten werden", er sah seine Schüler, über denn Rand seiner Brille an.

"Werden sie uns wirklich Unterrichten, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Dean ungläubig.

"Ja, und doch nicht ja." Verwirrt wurde er angestarrt.

"Damit will ich ihnen sagen, das ich nur vorläufig ihr Lehrmeister seien werde. So lang, bis der andere Lehrer hier eintritt. Er ist momentan leider verhindert, aber ich erwarte ihn nächsten Monat", es schien ihn nichts auszumachen, dass er wie ein Geist beäugt wurde.

"Ja, Miss Granger", wand er sich an Hermine.

"Ist es ein Lehrer denn wir kennen, vielleicht schon mal hatten, oder ein neuer Lehrer?"

"Es wird ein neuer Lehrer sein. Sein Name ist Aso. Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt. ist das kein Englischer Name. Er ist Japaner. Gibt es sonst noch Fragen? Keine mehr? Nur keine Scheu!"

Nach längeren zögern meldete sich Lavender.

"Wie lange wird er diesmal bleiben?", auf diese Frage mussten einige kichern.

"Ich hoffe, dass er länger bleibt, als eure letzten Lehrer", entgegnete Albus freundlich. Er wartete noch eine Zeitlang, ob noch fragen kommen würden, dann fing er an.

"Ihr hattet bisher sehr Unterschiedliche Lehrer und daher verschiedene lehr Methoden. Jetzt habt ihr wieder einen neuen Lehrer, mich, und wieder eine neue Methode. Also fangen wir an. Wer ist unser größter Feind?"

Ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff meldete sich: "Sie-wissen-schon-wer?"

"Genau. Und was verursacht er in uns?"

Schweigen.

"Ja, Mr Potter."

"Angst?"

"Genau… ach ja ich muss ja Punkte vergeben… 10 für Hufflepuff und 10 für Gryffindor. Was wir jetzt lernen werden ist diese angst zu bezwingen. Jeder von ihnen wird jetzt bitte mal denn Namen Aussprechen. Na wer traut sich?", erwartungsvoll sah der Professor, seine Schüler an. Doch keiner meldete sich.

"Kommt schon es ist doch nicht so schwer. Ich mache es euch auch vor" Harry musste ungewollt grinsen, "Lord Voldemort!"

Harry hatte mühe nicht laut los zu lachen. Ein blick zu Hermine zeigte ihm, das es nicht nur ihm so ging. Es sah aber auch zu komisch aus, wie der ganze Kurs zusammen zuckte. Viele Schüler wurden blass, einzelne vielen sogar vom Stuhl und andere Quiekten alarmiert auf.

"Na, wer traut sich?", leider schien diese Aktion auch nicht zu helfen.

"OK! Versuchen wir es mal mit der belohnungs- Methode. Wer sich als erstes traut, gewinnt für sein Haus 50 Punkte."

Viele Schüler fingen an zu Tuscheln.

.+50 Punkte sind nicht gerade wenig, besonders, wenn man bedenkt das man dafür nur einen Namen aussprechen muss. + überlegte Hermine. Harry schien ähnlich zu denken. Sie sah ihn an und nickte. Er nickte zurück, als Zeichen, das er verstanden hatte. Im nächsten Moment hatten die beide auch schon ihre Hände erhoben, die erstaunten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler ignorierend.

"Ah, wie ich sehe wirkt diese Methode schon besser. Lady First, Miss Granger."

Hermine holte Luft und sagte dann klar und deutlich, damit auch jeder sie hörte:  
"Lord Voldemort!"

"Großartig. Wie gesagt 50 Punkte für ihr Haus. Mr Potter, wollen sie immer noch oder muss ich wieder erst eine Belohnung ansetzen?", erkundigte sich ihr Pauker vergnügt.

"Nein, das brauchen sie nicht, Sir! Lord Voldemort!", erfüllte Harry seine Aufgabe.

Einen Mitschüler schien das ganze nicht so gut zu vertragen. Er kippte vom Stuhl.

"Da wird Poppy bestimmt wieder wütend", seufzte Ihr Pädagoge leise. Aber er hatte glück, denn der Schüler saß gleich darauf wieder im Stuhl.

°°°°

"Was glaubt ihr, wird Dumbledore nächste Stunde mit uns machen?", wollte Ron von seinen beiden (Ex-) Freunden wissen. Hermine war am Überlegen ob sie jetzt eingeschnappt seien sollte oder nicht. Sie entschied sich dafür, Erwachsen zu sein und so zu tun als ob nicht gewesen wäre. Harry hingegen sah das ganze etwas anders

"Ach, auf einmal redet der gnädige Herr wieder mit uns. Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?"

"Komm schon Harry, Ich weiß ich habe Mist gebaut. Es tut mir auch leid.", beschwor Ron seinen Freund. Dieser sah ihn von der Seite an, bis er schließlich nachgab.

"Schon gut. Aber heute Abend reden wir darüber."

Mit diesen Worten war das Thema erst mal aus der Welt geschafft und sie gingen in die große Halle, um was zu essen.

°°°°

"OK, Ron was ist los mit dir?" fragte Harry kaum das sie alleine im Schlafsaal waren.

"Es ist wegen…. Wegen…", doch dann beschloss er wohl sich auszuschweigen.

Harry seufzte:

"Wegen Hermine, oder?" Verwirrt sah Ron auf und nicke.

"Woher weißt du das?" wollte er wissen.

"Ron, das weiß so ziemlich jeder", der angesprochene lief rot an.

"Wirklich?", erkundigte sich dieser.

"Fred und Georg haben das auch schon gesagt. Sie haben mich die ganzen Ferien damit aufgezogen. Am Anfang habe ich ja noch versucht alles abzustreiten, aber dann habe ich bemerkt das das nichts bringt", ein lautes seufzen entfloh seiner Kehle.

"Was machst du jetzt?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste! Wenn ich wüsste, das sie mich auch lieb würde ich es ihr ja sagen aber so… es steht immerhin unsere Freundschaft auf dem Spiel."

Schweigen.

"Ich weiß, das was ich jetzt sagen werde ist nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll, aber was auch immer du tust, werd wieder normal. So wie du dich momentan benimmst, bist du nicht mehr zum aushalten und nicht nur ich denke so", mit diesen Worten warf Harry, Ron noch einen letzten Blick, zu bevor er die Vorhänge zuzog.

Auch Ron legte sich hin und dachte über die jetzige Situation nach.

°°°°°

* * *

Ich würde mich immer noch über Kommis freuen. Auch nicht angemeldete können mir ein Kommi hinterlassen. 


	6. Die innere Stimme Zusatzstunde

**6.Kapitel**

Die innere Stimme

Zusatzstunde

°°°°°

"Ich bin so Aufgeregt. Heute Abend haben wir die erste Zusatzstunde bei Professor Snape. Harry was glaubst du wie es seinen wird?" Hermine bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein, so aufgeregt war sie.

"Dir auch einen Guten Morgen Hermine, ja mir geht es gut danke der nachfrage und wie geht es dir?"

Hermine sah ihn auf diese Antwort hin ziemlich schräg an, Ron hingegen musste ein kichern unterdrücken.

"Wie soll es schon sein?" stellte Ron die Gegenfrage "Ihr habt Zusatzstunden bei Snape. E möchte euch _fördern_. Ich bin so frei und behaupte mal das es schwer wird."

"Natürlich wird es schwer." Meldete sich nun Ginny die sich zu denn dreien gesetzt hatte.

"DAS ist mir auch klar, aber ich meinte eher die Tränke. Wird er uns erst noch was erklären oder sofort einen Trank brauen lassen, wird er uns einen noch recht einfachen geben oder direkt einen schweren." Plapperte Hermine drauf los und lud sich ihren Teller so voll das man denken könnte sie hätte seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen.

"Was wird das? Eine neue Diät?"

"Nein Ginny, das ist keine neue Diät. Ich sage jetzt mal, dass ich so was nicht brauche. Ich habe einfach großen Hunger."  
"Keine angst, das sieht man." Hermine tat so als ob es sie nicht interessierte was Harry sagt und trat unterm Tisch nach ihm.

Auch Severus beobachtete Hermine.

.+Sie sieht blass aus. +

_Machst du dir etwa sorgen um die kleine_ hörte er auch prompt seine innere Stimme.

.+Ja, ich mache mir sorgen. + antwortete er gereizt.

_…._

.+Wow, ich sollte öfters mal so gereizt antworten, wenn dann ruhe ist. +

_Das hat nichts damit zu tun, das so gereizt antwortest sondern damit das du ehrlich warst!_

.+Ja ja, das sagt man dann. Hattest doch nur angst. + nach dieser Genugtuung ignorierte er die Stimme und betrachtete lieber Hermine weiter.

Sie hatte die Haare zu einen lockern Zopf geflochten, was sie jünger wirken lies. Dazu trug sie, wie sollte es auch anders sein, die Schuluniform. Insgeheim verfluchte er diese Dinger. Schwarz streckte zwar aber ansonsten waren sie unpraktisch. Die Uniform betonte die Figur kaum, obwohl er darüber wohl eigentlich froh seinen sollte, sonst würden seine Hormone wahrscheinlich Achterbahn fahren.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken als er merkte wie sich die Person neben ihm erhob. Ein blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihn das er sich auch auf denn Weg machen müsste.

.+Fünf vor Acht. + ein blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm das er die Tür langsam öffnen könnte. Bei denn Gedanken das sie vielleicht auch her kommen würde ließ sein Herz hüpfen.

.+Was soll das? Du benimmst dich wie ein verliebter Teenie.+

_Verliebt bist du ja auch._

.+Hast du mich heute nicht schon genug genervt+

_Hmm…. Lass mich überlegen. _

.+Überanstreng dich nicht. +

_Oh, danke für die sorge und wegen deiner anderen frag: Nein habe ich nicht. _kicherte die Stimme.

.+Ha, ha. + die Stimme wurde wieder ignoriert und die Tür geöffnet.

°°°°

"Hermine du brauchst nicht so zu hetzen, wir sind nicht zu spät." Versicherte Harry ihr nun schon zum dritten Mal. Doch Hermine hörte gar nicht richtig zu.

"Guck mal es scheinen nicht sehr viele zu sein." Bemerkte sie als sie die anderen vor der Tür sah. Es standen nur sechs Leute.

"Es sind je zwei aus einem Haus." Stellte Harry fest.

"Granger und Potter, sieh an sieh an, warum wunder es mich nicht das ihr kommt?" wurden sie auch schon von Malfoy begrüßt. Doch Hermine sah gar nicht ein sich die Laune verderben zu lassen.

"Hi, Draco, Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen."  
"Oho, Granger lernt sich zu währen." Entgegnete Draco belustigt. Bevor sie noch irgendwas erwidern konnte wurde die Tür geöffnet.

"Guten Abend." begrüßte Snape die Schüler nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

"Das Zutaten und die Zubereitung stehen im Buch auf Seite 317, fangen sie an."

Er sah, dass die Schüler sich kurz verwirrt ansahen, dann aber sofort mit der Arbeit begannen. Er hatte mit Absicht nicht mehr gesagt denn er wollte sie testen, ob er sich geirrt hatte oder nicht.

.+Das ist ein ganz schön schwerer Trank. Warum hat er denn den direkt am Anfang genommen? Vielleicht möchte er ja sehen wer in dem Kurs bleiben kann und wer nicht. Oh mein Gott! Ich will nicht rausfliegen! Los Hermine, streng dich an+ fleißig schnitt sie dir Schnecke klein und versuchte keinen laut des Eckels von sich zu geben wie Cho Chang eine Reihe hinter ihr.

.+Uhä, das ist eklig+ schnell sah sie wieder ins Buch und überflog das Rezept. Irritiert las sie die Seite noch mal.

.+Wo werden denn die zermahlenden Blütenblätter gebraucht+ ohne groß nachzudenken nahm sie Harry, der neben ihr saß, das Buch weg und überflog die Seite.

Verwirrt sah Harry auf, als er bemerkte, dass sein Buch auf einmal fehlte.

"Du hast doch ein eigenes Buch", flüsterte er zu Hermine, als er sah, dass sie zwei Bücher hat. Auch Snape sah auf und bemerkte, das Hermine blass wurde.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Miss Granger?", erkundigte er sich. Erschrocken sah die gefragte auf und antwortete mit leicht zitternder Stimme:  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung"

.+Wenn man davon absieht, das in meinen Buch nicht geschrieben steht, das man die Zermahlenden Blütenblätter vor denn Rattenschwänzen rein tun muss. Aber das erklärt vielleicht, warum mein trank nicht zu schimmern anfängt. + Sie bemerkte wie sich Panik in sich breit machen wollte und versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, während sie Harry das Buch wieder gab. Schnell schlug sie die letzte Seite ihres Buches auf, wo immer kleine Tipps standen.

Das blieb dem Tränkemeister natürlich nicht verborgen.

.+Das hat sie doch noch nie gemacht. Was ist denn passiert+

Schnell hatte Hermine gefunden was sie gesucht hat und versuchte verzweifelt ihren Trank wieder zu richten.

°°°°

"Was war das eben, Hermine?", fragte Harry nach den beiden Zusatzstunden.

"In meinem Buch steht nicht drin, wann ich die zermahlenden Blütenblätter hinzugeben muss."

"Warum das denn nicht?"

"Woher soll ich da wissen?", fragte sie leicht gereizt. Sie hatte wirklich auf die letzte Seite blättern müssen um denn Trank zu retten. Das war das erste mal, das sie das machen musste.

"Aber dein Trank hatte zum Schluss genau die richte Konsistenz und Farbe. Der wird schon in Ordnung sein."

"Na hoffentlich! Ich glaube nämlich, das das ein test war um zu sehen wer da bleiben kann und wer nicht."

"Hermine, er kennt deine Leistungen. Sonst hätte er dich nicht gefragt."

"Ja…. Hoffentlich. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch."

°°°°


	7. 1Rons entschluss 2der Unfall

Ja es gibt dieses mal 3 Kapitel weil das 6 nur so kurz ist.

Also viel spaß!

* * *

**7.Kapitel**

Rons entschluss

Der Unfall

°°°°

"Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt ist es heute etwas wärmer als sonst also müssen wir die Pflanzen gießen. Die giftigen Pflanzen bekommen das Wasser aus dem grünen Kanister und die anderen aus dem blauen. Fr die giftigen Pflanzen zieht ihr eure Drachenhaut Handschuhe an." Begrüßte Professor Sprout die Schüler. Die Schüler bildeten auch sofort Gruppen.

Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten sich einen blauen Kanister genommen.

"Habt ihr gehört was sie gesagt hat? _Etwas wärmer als sonst_" ahmte er sie keuchend noch.

In der tat war das untertrieben. Die Sonne brannte von Himmel als ob sie gegen denn kommenden Herbst/ Winter ankämpfen wollte. Viele der Schüler trugen kurze Sachen unter ihren Umhang und nutzten jede Gelegenheit, die sich bot ihn auszuziehen. So auch die drei Freunde.

"Was hätte sie denn sonst sagen sollen? _Es ist zwar heiß aber dennoch machen wir Unterricht! _?

", fragte Hermine.

"McGonagall sagt das bestimmt." Brummte Harry. Ron schreckte hoch.

"Oh ja, wir haben ja heute Verwandlung. Harry, du musst doch bestimmt auch noch denn Zauber üben, oder?"

"Nein, " kam es zufrieden von Harry "Ich habe ihn mit Hermine am ersten Tag schon geübt."

"Ach so… würdest du mir gleich vielleicht dabei helfen?" fragte Ron nun leicht nervös. Es dauerte eine weile bis Harry schließlich ein "OK" murmelte.

Somit fingen sie an die Pflanzen zu bewässern.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Harry, dass Ron immer wieder den Kopf in seine Richtung dreht, oder eher in Hermines Richtung, die neben ihm stand. Auch er mustere sie nun.

Die langen, glatten Haare hatte sie zu einem lockern Zopf zurück gebunden und die ersten Strähnen hatten sich schon gelockert und umarmten nun ihr Gesicht. Auch viel ihm nun auf das sie geschminkt war, aber nur ganz dezent. Wimperntusche, Lidschatten und Eyeliner. Das hätte sie früher nicht gemacht, auch die Kleidung hätte sie früher nicht getragen.

Sie hatte ein rotes, eng anliegendes Top mit V-Ausschnitt an und eine ¾ Hose in weiß mit schlag.

"Was mustert ihr mich so?" hörte er Hermines Stimme die ihn aus denn Gedanken riss. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Ron schnell seinen Hochroten Kopf wegdrehte. Er hingegen antwortete:

"Ich habe nur gerade festgestellt wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Früher hättest du dich nicht so gekleidet und auch nicht geschminkt. Sieht aber gut aus."

"Danke!", antwortete Hermine und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude. Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte spürte er wie Ron ihn auf denn Fuß trat, er wusste, dass es Absicht war, auch wenn Ron es wie ein Versehen aussehen lassen wollte.

Ron hingegen machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken zum Thema Hermine.

.+Hermine sieht wirklich toll aus. +

_Das hast nicht nur du bemerkt. _

.+Das weiß ich auch+

_So? Wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Warum sagst du ihr nicht was du für sie empfindest?_

.+Vielleicht, weil mir unsere Freundschaft wichtig ist!+

_Immer wieder diese Ausreden. Sag doch einfach, dass du Angst hast! _

.+JA VERDAMMT! Ich habe Angst das ich eine abfuhr bekomme. +

_Aber vielleicht bekommst du ja gar keine._

.+Und wer versichert mir das+

_Niemand kann dir das versichern, außer Hermine, aber dafür müsstest du sie fragen. _

.+Ich werde es ihr schon sagen+

_Und wann? Am ende das Schuljahres?_

.+NEIN! Ich werde es ihr noch vor Halloween sagen+

_Na das ist doch mal ein Wort! Und wenn du es doch nicht machst, werde ich dich so lange damit aufziehen bis du es ihr endlich gesagt hast! _

Ein "Ron pass auf!" riss ihn aus denn Gedanken, aber es war schon zu spät.

°°°°

"Geh ruhig schon vor, Hermine. Du hast gleich ja noch Unterricht. Ich begleite Ron in den Krankenflügel."

"Na .. also… OK bis in Verwandlung." Mit diesen Worten ging Hermine schnell in Richtung große Halle, um vor Arithmantik noch was zu essen.

Als Madam Pomfrey, Rons Gesicht sah, wollte sie auch sogleich wissen, was passiert war. Da Ron mit seinem geschwollenen Gesicht nicht reden konnte, erklärte Harry schnell was passiert war.

"Er ist in Kräuterkunde einer giftigen Pflanze zu nah gekommen. Diese fühlte sich bedroht und hat ihn angespuckt."

"Wie sah die aus."

"Wie ein blaues Veilchen."

"Das habe ich schnell erledigt. Das gift ist nicht sonderlich stark."

Ron bekam eine grüne passte, die er essen musste, und keine 10 Sekunden später war sein Gesicht wieder normal. Er bedankte sich noch brav, bevor er mit Harry Richtung Essen ging.

°°°°

"Ihr kommt spät." Begrüßte Hermine die beiden Jungs.

"Wir haben bis jetzt noch gelernt. Es war ganz gut das Harry denn Zauber auch noch mal geübt hatte." Erklärte Ron, leicht schaden froh.

"Warum?" wand sich Hermine irritiert an Harry. Schell erklärte dieser:

"So schlimm war es nicht. Ich hatte nur ein Problem bei der Kreisenden Bewegung. Ist aber kein Problem mehr."

"Freut mich zu hören Mr Potter." Erklang die Stimme seiner Lehrerin hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehten sich die drei um, doch ihr Professor ging zu der Tür und öffnete sie während sie sprach:

"Dann wird es ihnen doch bestimmt nichts ausmachen, der erste zu sein." Der angesprochene bekam kein Wort hinaus, so schockiert war er über diese Nachricht. Als er bemerkte das McGonagall ihn ansah, nickte er schließlich.

"Schön. Dann bringen sie bitte ihr Tasche zu ihrem Platz und kommen dann nach vorne."

°°°°

"Noch Zaubertränke und dann war es das für Heute", kam es glücklich von Ron, während sie Richtung Kerker gingen.

"Und noch Hausaufgaben. Oder willst du wieder alles auf den Letzten Drücker machen?"

"Danke Hermine. Verderb mir ruhig meine gute Laune." Schnell betraten sie denn Raum und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Kaum saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen, kam Snape herein.

"Der Trank auf der Seite 215 auf und bearbeiten sie ihn. Miss Granger, ich möchte sie nach der Stunde mal sprechen, " sagte er im strengen Ton. Hermine wurde leicht blass.

"Natürlich, Professor."

Schnell fingen die Schüler mit dem Trank an. Bevor Hermine anfing, nahm sie sich das Buch von Harry und überflog die Seite. Hermine war gerade bei der hälfte des Tranks, als etwas ihn ihren trank fiel und dieser zu brodeln begann.

"Du solltest-" fing Ron an doch konnte er nicht zu ende sprechen da er von einen lautem Knall unterbrochen wurde. Der Kessel ist in die Luft geflogen. Harry hatte Hermine noch gepackt und versucht sie wegzuziehen. Snape reagierte schnell und ließ denn Trank verschwinden. Dann befahl er:

"Jeder der vom Trank erwischt worden ist, geht sofort in den Krankenflügel!"

"Hermine ist bewusstlos!" rief Ron, der sie im arm hielt. Snape warf einen Blick auf seine bewusstlose Schülerin und sagte dann:

"Der Unterricht ist beendet!", mit diesen Worten ging er auf die bewusstlose zu, hob sie hoch und ging Richtung Tür.

"Potter! Sie gehen auch!"

°°°°


	8. Das Geständniss

**Kapitel:** 8/ 13

**Legende:** "Hi wie geht es dir?"

_Ich bin deine innere Stimme! _

.+Ich denke.+

_Träume_

----- Rückblick -----

°°°°° Ortswechsel/ Zeitsprung

**Disclaimer:** Außer der Idee ist nichts mir. Auch nicht das "Gedicht". Ich habe es zwar so angeordnet aber die Texte sind nicht von mir.

**Das Kapitel sollte schön lange on sein, aber FanFiction hatte ein Problem, darum erst jetzt.**

_SteffiSnow:_ Ja, arme Hermine, aber es muss sein. Das dir die innere Stimme gefällt freut mich . Hast du auch so eine?

_-Serena-S-:_ Erstemal möchte ich mich bei dir für deine Kommentar Danken, da du die erste bist die außer meiner Freundin etwas schreibt. DANKE! Was In Hermines Kessel gefallen ist, ist ehrlich gesagt egal, wichtig ist nur das sie im Krankenflügel ist . Warum erfähst du hier. Hoffe du liest trozdem weiter.

****

**

* * *

**

**8.Kapitel**

Das Geständniss

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey die Schüler geheilt hatte. Schickte sie die weg, um dich um Hermine zu kümmern.

Es war spät am Abend als Harry und Ron sie besuchen konnten.

"Wie geht es Hermine?", fragten sie die Krankenschwester auch gleich, da Hermine noch immer bewusstlos war. Sie sah sie eine weile an und zögerte, bis sie schließlich leise sagte:

"Um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihr helfen kann. Ich bitte sie daher wieder zu gehen."

Ziemlich hilflos und verzweifelt sahen die beiden Jungen sie an. Sie wollten sich dem widersetzen doch Pomfrey lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen und schickte sie wieder raus.

°°°°

Nervös ging Severus in seinen Zimmer auf und ab.

"Eine Woche kein Unterricht und eine kleine Geldstrafe an ihre Familie! Keine gute Strafe! Ihr einziges Kind ist verletzt, wir wissen nicht wie wir ihr helfen können und der Kerl kommt so leicht davon!", er konnte seine Wut nicht länger unterdrücken. Auch seine Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in seiner Stimme wieder.

"Der Kerl kommt bestimmt nicht mehr in meinen Unterricht! Ist mir egal was Dumbledore zu mir sagt!"

_Beruhig dich!_

"Beruhigen? Wie soll ich mich Beruhigen?"

_Tief durchatmen und dann spiel doch etwas_ versuchte seine innere Stimme ich ihn zu beruhigen. Der Tränkemeister beschloss denn Rat zu befolgen und Atmete tief durch. Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und verzauberte das Klavier, damit es von alleine spielte. Er holte seine Violine hervor und fing mit einer Trauriegen Melodie an.

Er dachte an Hermine, wie sie reglos im Krankenflügel lag, wie sie weinte weil sie sich wieder mit Harry und Ron gestritten hatte. Er dachte daran wie schön sie beim Weihnachtsball in der vierten Ball Klasse war, wie glücklich sie war. Wie sehr sie am strahlen war als sie erfahren hatte, das sie ihn seinen Zusatzkurs gehen kann. Wie sehr sie sich verändert hat. Er musste an das lange, braune Haar denken, wie es ihre Figur betonte. Die Schoko braunen Augen, wie sie fröhlich strahlten oder sanft schauten.

Die Melodie wurde wieder fröhlicher, doch dann musste er wieder daran denken, was passiert war und die Melodie wurde dunkler, düster.

Er spielte noch lange und immer wieder veränderte sich die Melodie. Als es schließlich 20 Uhr war hörte er auf zu spielen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihn das er zwei Stunden, ohne Pause, gespielt hatte.

.+Ich sollte mal nach ihr gucken. +

°°°°°

Der Anblick versetzte ihn einen Stich ins Herz. Sie lag ganz stiehl da, kaum noch am atmen. Das Gesicht war angeschwollen und die Haut um die Augen war braun/schwarz, was die Haut noch blasser wirken ließ. Er setzte sich neben ihr Bett und betrachtete sie. Er wusste nicht wie lange er neben ihr saß, konnte aber die stille die herrschte nicht mehr ertragen.

"Wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte er mit leiser, sanfter Stimme.

"Warum wachst du denn nicht wieder auf? Weißt du denn nicht, was ich mir für sorgen um dich mache? Auch deine beiden Freunde machen sich große sorgen um dich. Aber das weißt du bestimmst schon, nicht war? Du weißt doch immer alles. Früher konnte ich dich nicht leiden. Es hat mich genervt, dass du immer alles wusstest. Du wusstest sogar schon wie man einen verhunzten Trank wieder korrigierte.", er musste leise lachen.

"Wie ein kleiner Junge. ... du benahmst dich wie ein frühreifes Mädchen. Wusstest immer alles besser und warst ja sooo viel reifer als die anderen."

Liebevoll streichelte er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

"Aber als Ich dich in der vierten Klasse auf dem Weihnachtsball sah, hat sich mein Bild von dir verändert. Du warst wunderschön. Hast die Frau gezeigt die in dir schlummerte. Habe sogar was dazu geschrieben. Möchtest du es hören?" er wartete eine Weile, bekam aber keine antwort.

"Schau mich nicht so hilflos an…

Ich kann dich da nicht Rausholen.

Es hat schon begonnen….

Um dich herum geschehen seltsame dinge,

ständig wirst du in Katastrophen verwickelt.

Verzeih mir,

aber ich möchte dich noch viel mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Du bist wie ein verwirrtes,

kleines Kätzchen,

und ich beobachte dich so gerne.

Schau mich nicht so hilflos an…

Ich kann dich da nicht Rausholen.

Es hat schon begonnen….

Manchmal zeigst du plötzlich das Gesicht der Frau im Mädchen.

Würdest du mich doch nur so ansehen!

Mein Herz klopft…

Große Augen,

Langes Haar,

Unschuldige Lippen….

All das nimmt mein Herz gefangen.

Mein zartes Mädchen,

am liebsten würde ich dich fest in die arme schließen!

Schau mich nicht so hilflos an…

Ich kann dich da nicht Rausholen.

Es hat schon begonnen….

Ein wundersames Paradies,

in dem nur schöne Frauen wohnen…

Dorthin möchte ich mit die gehen,

Hand in Hand wie zwei Verliebte,

auf eine unendliche Abenteuerreise…

Schau mich nicht so hilflos an…

Ich kann dich da nicht Rausholen.

Es hat schon begonnen…."

Er sah sie lange an, ohne was zu sagen und nahm ihr Hand. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl die Stille würde ihn erdrücken. Wieder fing er an zu reden, mit gefühlvoller Stimme:

"Klingt seltsam, oder? Wie ich darauf kam weiß ich nicht mehr so genau. Du hast mich verzaubert, erst dein lachen beim Ball, deine leuchtenden Augen und später deine Tränen. Es hat mich tief berührt dich so zu sehen. Du standest am See und der Sichelmond erhellte deine Gestallt. Dein Kleid wirkte rot fast schwarz. Dein Haarknoten hatte sich gelöst und deine Haare umschmeichelte deine Figur. Du sahst aus wie eine Büste, eine Büste einer Göttin. Der Wind zehrte an deinen Haaren und deine Tränen wirkten wunderschön. Wie ein leuchtender Diamant." Wieder verstummte er.

°°°°°

.+Warum hört er wieder auf zu reden+, fragte sich Hermine. Sie hat ihm die ganze Zeit über zugehört. Die Stimme war dunkeln, weich und leicht rau. Es war eine angenehme Stimme die eine leichte Gänsehaut verursachte, aber sie konnte die Stimme nicht zuordnen. Es war einfach schön die Hand in ihrer zu spüren. Es gab ihr das Gefühl von wärme. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr vorkam, hörte sie die Stimme wieder und was sie hörte ließ sie sich erschrecken.

"Was ich dir damit eigentlich sagen möchte ist, dass ich dich liebe."

.+Moment! Was sagt er da? Wer ist das überhaupt+ Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und schaffte auch einen kleinen spalt. Allerdings war das mit sehr viel schmerz verbunden und sie sah die gestallt immer noch nicht, da sie neben dem Bett saß und sie nur an die Decke gucken konnte. Dann spürte sie etwas Weiches auf ihrer Wange und warmen Atem der ihr Gesicht streifte Die Person hatte sich über sie gebeugt doch sie konnte ich nicht erkennen, nur seine Konturen. Dann spürte sie etwas warmes Weiches sauf ihren Lippen.

.+ER KÜSST MICH+, sie wusste nicht was sie von der Situation halten sollte. Da saß ein scheinbar super süßer Typ neben ihrem Bett, gestand ihr seine liebe zu ihr und küsste sie. Sollte sie über denn Kuss nun böse sein oder sollte sie sich darüber freuen? Doch bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte spürte sie wie die Lippen die ihre verlassen und hörte eine leisen

"Schlaf gut und erhole dich schnell.", dann hörte sie schritte die sich von ihrem Bett entfernten.

.+Wer war das+

_Ist das überhaupt wichtig?_

.+Wer bist du und ja ich finde schon das das wichtig ist. +

_Ich bin deine inner Stimme und warum findest du das wichtig?_

.+Meine innere Stimme? Was machst du denn und warum tauchst du erst jetzt auf+

_Ich ärgere dich, indem ich dich mit deinen inneren Gedanken konfrontiere und glaub ja nicht das du meiner frage ausweichen kannst._

.+Es ist mir wichtig weil mir eine fremde Person seine Liebe gestanden hat. Warum tauchst du erst jetzt auf+

_Hmm… ja das ergibt Sinn. Warum ich mich jetzt erst melde? Weil du versuchst einen Gedanken der dich schon lange beschäftigt auszuweichen. _

.+Und welcher Gedanke wäre das+

_Ron!_

.+Du glaubst das das gerade Ron war+

_Ja, warum denn nicht?_

.+Weil ich Rons Stimme erkannt hätte. Ich bin an denn Augen verletzt nicht an denn Ohren+

_OK. Da hast du Recht. Aber was ist wenn es Ron wäre. Was würdest du ihn sagen. _

Hermine antwortete nicht sofort. Sie wunderte sich auch nicht darüber, dass sie in Gedanken mit sich selbst sprach. Als sie sich über die Gefühle, die sie für Ron hegt klar geworden ist, hatte sie auch mit sich selbst geredet.

Nach einer weile antwortete sie langsam:

.+Ich würde ihm sagen, das ich ihn nicht liebe. Dass er mir als Freund wichtig ist, ich aber nicht mehr für ihn empfinde. +

_Du würdest ihn damit verletzten._

.+Das weiß ich auch. Aber es bringt nichts ihn was vorzuspielen. +

_Und was würdest du zu der Person sagen, die dir gerade seine Liebe gestanden hat?_

.+Das weiß ich nicht. Was er zu mir gesagt hat war schön. Aber ich kenne ihn ja nicht. +

_Aber du fandest es schön als er dich geküsst hat. Schöner als bei Krum! _sagte die Stimme mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

.+Ja, das Stimmt. Krums Lippen waren rau und spröde. Aber das heißt ja nicht, das ich mich dieser Person gleich um denn Hals falle. +

_Sicher?_

.+Ja, sicher+ sagte nun Hermine mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

.+Und würdest du nun bitte leise sein. Ich bin müde. +

_OK! Bis später._

°°°°


	9. 1 Rons Traum2 Heilung?

**Kapitel:** 9/?

**Legende:** "Hi wie geht es dir?"

_Ich bin deine innere Stimme! _

.+Ich denke.+

_Träume_

----- Rückblick -----

°°°°° Ortswechsel/ Zeitsprung°°°°°

------------------

_Salmalin:_ Freut mich das dir die Story gefählt und über dein Kommi noch mehr!

_-Serena-S-:_ Danke für das Lob! Die innere Stimme finde ich auch lustig. Bin froh das sie euch auch gefählt. : p

-------------------

Kann mir einer von euch sagen ob er in der Lage ist Sonderzeichen ine iner Geschichte hochzuladen und wenn ja wie das geht?

* * *

**9.Kapitel**

Rons Traum

Heilung

_Er saß mit ihr am See und sah mit ihr den Sonnenuntergang. Harry war vor fünf Minuten gegangen und seit da an herrschte Stille zwischen denn beiden. Er kratzte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und legte seine Hand in die Ihre. Er spürte wie sie denn Druck erwiderte und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sie lächelte. Das gab ihn soviel Selbstvertrauen das er beschloss es ihr jetzt zu sagen._

"_Hermine, ich wollte dir schon lange etwas sagen.", er merkte wie seine Stimme leicht zitterte als sie ihn erwartngsvoll in die Augen sah._

"_Ich liebe dich." sagte er mit fester Stimme und wartete mit ransendem Herz auf eine antwort. Ein kleines lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Ein kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er merkte wie sie sich nach hinten lehnte und ihn mit sich zog. Ihre Hände zogen sein T- __Shirt__ etwas hoch und fingen an denn Bauch zu streicheln. Verwundert aber auch ermutigt fing er an ihren Bauch zu streicheln um dann langsam höher zu fahren. Da sie kein Anzeichen von unwohl sein zeigte, streichelte er über ihre Brust und hörte sie leise seufzen._

"RON! WACH AUF!" der angeschriene fuhr erschrocken aus dem Bett.

"Los, beeil dich, oder willst du Hermine nicht vor dem Unterricht besuchen?", fragte Harry ihn.

"Doch! Warte!" rief dieser und beeilte sich beim anziehen. Als er Fertig war machten sie sich auf dem Weg.

Auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel, musste er wieder an denn Traum denken und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm heiß wurde.

.+Ich sag es ihr+

°°°°

"Guten Tag Madam Pomfrey. Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Ron, kaum das sie denn Krankenflügel betreten haben.

"Guten Morgen. Um ehrlich zu sein geht es ihr nicht besser aber wir wissen nun wie wir ihr helfen können. Es wird zwar lange dauern bis sie wieder richtig sehen kann, aber es wird funktionieren."

"Können wir zu ihr?", erkundete sich Harry.

"Ja, Aber nur kurz."

Schnell gingen sie zu Hermine und setzten sich neben sie.

"Hey! Schön das ihr da seit." Wurden sie von ihr begrüßt. Sie konnte die Jungs zwar nicht sehen aber hören.

"Hey! Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Wie soll es mir schon gehen?" kam es niedergeschlagen zurück.

"Wisst ihr wie das passiert ist?" Sie hörte wie Ron schnaubte.

"Deinen Hintermann ist _aus versehen_ eine zutat in deinen Kessel gefallen. Wer es glaubt! Wenn er sie nur verloren hätte währe sie auf denen Kopf und nicht in deinen Kessel gefallen."

"Oh." Harry, der merkte, dass es Hermine verletzte zu hören, dass es scheinbar kein versehen war, versuchte das Thema zu wechseln:

"Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt man kann deine Augen heilen."

"Ja, allerdings wird das wohl Wochen dauern. Ich werde Unmengen verpassen."

"Wir werden dir Notizen machen und dir auch so erzählen was wir gemacht haben.", versicherte Ron.

Ein kleines lächeln umspiele ihre Lippen als sie sich bedankte, doch dann kam auch schon Madam Pomfrey und schickte sie in denn Unterricht.

°°°°

Severus regulierte gerade die Temperatur des Feuers, indem der Heiltrank von Hermine kochte, als es klopfte und Albus den Raum betrat.

"Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Ich wollte mich nach dem Trank erkunden."

"Er ist gleich fertig, muss nur noch fünf Minuten stehen.", erklärte er und drehte sich nun um.

"Ich vermute mal, dass sie sich weigern werden den Schüler weiter zu Unterrichten.", erkundigte sich der Schuldirektor. Snapes Augen blitzten auf.

"Allerdings und sie können auch nicht von mir erwarten, das nach dem was passiert ist, ich ihn weiter Unterrichte." Es herrschte lange stille zwischen denn beiden. Endlich gab Albus auf.

"OK. Ich sehe schon ich kann sie nicht umstimmen. Ich werde dann mal in denn Krankenflügel gehen. Wir sehen uns später." Mit diesem Worten drehte er sich um und ging.

°°°°

Snape stand neben Hermines Bett und sah der Krankenschwester dabei zu, wie sie Hermine die Passte auf die Augen schmierte. Es dauerte eine weile bis man die Wirkung sah. Die Haut um die Augen wurde ein bisschen heller. Sie würden das noch oft machen müssen damit die Haut um die Augen verheilte.


	10. Hogsmeade

**10.Kapitel**

Hogsmeade

Es war eine Woche vor Halloween als Hermine den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen durfte.

"Denken sie dran. Sie müssen einmal am Tag kommen. Die Augentropfen sind wichtig."

"Natürlich Madam Pomfrey." Mit diesen Worten ging sie in die Große Halle.

°°°°

"Hermine? Warum hast du nicht gesagt das du heute wieder raus darfst?" wollte Ginny verwirrt wissen.

"Das wusste ich bis gerade ja auch nicht." Entgegnete diese und umarmte Ginny.

"Aber gerade rechtzeitig. Heute ist doch Hogsmeade Wochenende und du brauchst doch noch ein Kleid für die Halloween Party."

"Nein, ich kaufe mir kein Kleid. Ich hatte ja genug Zeit mir ein Outfit auszudenken."

"Wirklich? Könntest du mir vielleicht bei meinem Outfit helfen? Ich möchte mir eigentlich nichts neues Kaufen, denn ich brauche das Geld für Weihnachten."

"Klar. Aber bitte lass mich erst essen."

°°°°

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf Ron und Harry, die genauso verwundert waren wie Ginny das Hermine schon draußen war.

"Warum durftest du denn schon gehen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

"Ich muss einmal am Tag in denn Krankenflügel. Aber sie sahen wohl keinen Sinn mehr darin mich da zu behalten. Gehen wir gleich zusammen nach Hogsmeade?"

"Klar, aber wir gehen vorher noch Frühstücken."

"OK. Bis dann."

°°°°

Die drei saßen in den Drei Besen und tranken ein Butterbier, während sie über Gott und die Welt redeten.

"Ich muss gleich noch in denn Schreibwahren Handel."

"Ich möchte noch in den Honigtopf"

"Und du, Harry?"

"Ich muss noch in die Apotheke." Antwortete Harry.

"Mir sind die Zutaten ausgegangen."

"Und ich würde gerne noch in die Bücherei."

"Na dann lass uns gehen."

Somit machten sie sich auf denn Weg.

Sie wahren auf dem Weg zur Apotheke, als Hermine plötzlich stehen blieb. Verwirrt sahen ihre beiden Freunde sie an.

"Hermine? Wo gehst du hin?", wollte Harry verwirrt wissen. Diese wurde leicht rot und antwortete verlegen:

"Ich wollte in denn Schmuckladen. Ich habe Ginny doch beim Wichteln und ich wollte auch mal für mich selbst gucken."

Die Jungs hatten Hermine erzählt das Dumbledore mal wieder eine Geniale Idee hatte.

----Rückblick -----

"Guten Abend meine lieben Schüler." Ihr Direktor hatte sich nach dem Abendessen erhoben und wie immer, die Arme gehoben als wollte er alle umarmen.

"Ich habe mir für dieses Jahr etwas ganz besonderes für Weihnachten ausgedacht. Ich habe beschlossen, um die Gemeinschaft zu stärken, werden wir dieses Jahr Wichteln. Für diejenigen die nicht wissen was das ist:

Es werden alle Namen auf einen Zettel geschrieben und dann in einen Holen Gegenstand gelegt.

Danach werden die Zettel gemischt und jeder muss einen Zettel ziehen. Die Person, die man gezogen hat muss man zu Weihnachten etwas schenken. Aber diese Person darf nicht erfahren von wem sie gezogen worden ist. Erst zu Weihnachten, da ich mir von euch wünsche, das ihr das Geschenk persönlich übergibt. Ob ihr das vor allen macht oder heimlich ist euch überlassen

Ich werde nun einen Gegenstand mit den Zetteln herbei Zaubern und dann möchte ich, das ihr dann der Reihe nach aufsteht und einen Zettel zieht."

----- Rückblick Ende -----

"Stimmt. Ich könnte auch schon etwas Kaufen.", stimmte Harry ihr zu. Hermine wurde Neugierig:

"Wenn habt ihr denn gezogen?"

"Ich habe Professor Dumbledore.", Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ich habe Cho.", kam es gequält von Ron.

"Was kann ich ihr schenken?"

"Wir wäre es mit Süßigkeiten?", erkundigte sich Harry belustigt. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Empfindest du nichts mehr für Cho?"

"NÖ."

"Ist auch besser so." versicherte Ron. Er regte sich immer noch über ihre Freundin auf.

"Schmuck ist das einfachste. Mädchen freuen sich über so was." Erklärte Hermine. Ron musste grinsen.

"Gut dass wir eine Expertin haben."

Also wurde das Ziel geändert.

"Ich habe was für Ginny. Wie sieht es bei dir aus Ron?"

"Wie wäre es hiermit?", er zeigte auf eine grob gegliederte silberne Kette.

"Die sieht gut aus." Stimmte Hermine ihm zu.

"Aber ich glaube, sie mag momentan eher auffallende Sachen." Harry spürte die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde und erklärte:

"Sie hat sich in einer der Extrastunden bei Snape zu mir runtergebeugt, sie sitzt ja über mir, und da hat mir mit ihren riesigen Anhänger, denn sie an ihrer Kette hat, fast ein Loch in den Kopf geschlagen."

"Das heißt, ich brauche nur einen großen Anhänger und die Kette kann sie sich dann selbst aussuchen."

"Das geht auch." Beschloss Hermine.

Während Ron mit Harry einen großen Anhänger suchten, hatte Hermine ein Auge auf eine Kette geworfen.

Sie war aus Weiß- Gold und hatte einen Augengroßen, schwarzen Anhänger der Mandelförmig war mit rotem Rauch. Hermine wand sich an denn Verkäufer.

"Kann der etwas Besonderes?" Ron und Harry, die mitlerweile etwas gefunden hatten, stellten sich zu ihr.

"Ja. Er ist in der Lage, Gefühle zu zeigen und Fragen zu beantworten, vorausgesetzt man kennt die antwort."

"Können sie das mal zeigen", wollte Ron neugierig wissen.

"Natürlich." Er holte den Anhänger hervor woraufhin der Rauch gelb wurde.

"Gelb bedeutet Glücklich. Welche Augenfarbe hat das Fräulein vor mir?" Langsam sammelte sich der Rauch und bildete schließlich das Wort °braun°.

"Solang man selbst, egal ob versteckt oder nicht, die Antwort kennt, wird er ihn einem sagen."

Hermines Augen strahlten.

"Das ist ja genial!" mit strahlenden Augen sah sie auf den Preis und das strahlen verschwand.

"Denn kann ich mir nicht leisten." Nun sahen auch die Jungs auf den Preis.

"25 Galleonen und 6 Sickel!", keuchte Ron

"Die sind so teuer, da diese Ketten limitiert sind." Erklärte der Verkäufer. Während Ron den Anhänger für Cho bezahlte, warf Hermine noch einen letzten Blick auf die Kette.

"Was hast du denn für Ginny?" erkundigte sich Harry und hoffte Hermine so etwas abzulenken.

"Sag ich nicht." antwortete sie keck. Sie hatte einen Bauchnabel Piercing gekauft, aber die Jungs wussten nicht, das Ginny so was besaß. Als Ron bezahlt hatte verließen sie denn Laden.

°°°°°

Severus ging nun zu dem Verkäufer.

"Ich möchte diesen Anhänger mit der Kette."

"Natürlich. Soll ich ihn einpacken."

"Ja bitte."

"Ist er für ihre Freundin?" wollte der Verkäufer wissen während er den Anhänger einpackte.

"Sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Danke." Er nahm das Geschenk entgegen und verließ den Laden.

°°°°°

Freu mich über Kommis : p


	11. Chapter 11

**11.Kapitel**

Halloween

Das längste chapter!

SteffiSnow: Ja ich weis wenn du meinst :p

-Serena-S-: Ich weis nicht sehr schwer zu eraten. Ich hoffe das Chapter gefählt die auch : p

* * *

Hermine war verzweifelt. Sie war jetzt seit einer Woche aus dem Krankenflügel und suchte nach einem Zauber, mit dem sie Herausfinden konnte, wer sie geküsst hatte. Sie hatte auch einen gefunden, allerdings brauchte sie dafür eine Spur von der Person und da sie sich ja regelmäßig wachte, war keine Spur mehr vorhanden. Morgen war Halloween und sie freute sich schon auf die Party, hätte aber gern bis dahin gewusst wer sie geküsst hat. Was ihr auch Kopfzerbrechen machte war, dass sie, seit sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte jeden morgen eine Blume bekam.

Drei rote Rosen und drei weiße Lilien. Sie hatte den Zauber auf jeder einzigen versucht aber nichts gefunden.

.+OK. Für heute reicht es+ mit den Gedanken schloss sie das Buch und verließ die Bibliothek. Sie machte einen Abstecher zur Küche um sich was zu essen zu holen und ging dann raus. Sie hatte die Jungs schnell gefunden. Sie saßen unter der Trauerweide am See. Ron bemerkte sie zuerst.

"Na, konntest du dich endlich von denn Büchern los reißen?", witzelte er.

"Wie du siehst, ja." Sie aß noch schnell den Rest und setzte sich dann zu ihnen.

"Was war das?" verlangte Harry zu wissen.

"Essen. Ich war eben in der Küche um mir was zu holen." Gab sie ihn die Informationen die dieser verlangte. Ohne was zu sagen stand Harry auf und verschwand Richtung Schloss.

"Und was habt ihr denn ganzen Tag gemacht?" wollte Hermine wissen, während sie sich neben Ron setzte.

"Wir haben Vermutungen aufgestellt, was du suchst, über Quidditch geredet und ein bisschen geübt."

Dann herrschte wieder schweigen.

.+Woher kenn ich diese Situation+ fragte Ron sich verwirrt.

_Vielleicht von deinem Traum? _mischte sich seine innere Stimme wieder ein.

Ron wurde heiß als er an denn Traum dachte.

_Warum sagst du es ihr nicht? Denk dran, vor Halloween._

"Hermine?", Ron wirkte leicht nervös. Verwirrt sah diese ihn an. Ron sah ihr lange in die Augen, holte tief Luft und sagte es dann endlich:

"Ich Liebe Dich!"

Schweigen.

Keiner unterbrach das Schweigen, was Ron immer nervöser werden ließ. Schließlich durchbrach Hermine das Schweigen.

"Ron. Ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern." Die Stimme war fest, zeigte das Hermine es ernst meinte, aber auch angst schwang in der Stimme mit, die Freundschaft war ihr wichtig.

Sie sah, wie sehr die Antwort Ron verletzte. Er stand auf und ging. Hermine hörte ein leises, tonloses:

"Ich würde gerne alleine sein."

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie versuchte auch nicht ihn aufzuhalten. Es war klar das Ron jetzt alleine seien wollte um dies zu verdauen.

Verwirrt setzte Harry sich neben sie.

"Wo ist Ron?"

"Er…." Sollte sie es sagen? Doch Harry schien auch so zu wiesen was los war.

"Er hat dir gesagt, dass er dich liebt." Es war keine frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Sie sagte nichts, nickte nur. Auch Harry sagte nicht sondern legte nur seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

°°°°°

Er war, wie es Dumbledore von denn Lehrern erwatet hat, auch auf der Halloween Party. Aber er Tanzte nicht sondern saß in einer Ecke am Tisch und Beobachtete Hermine.

Sie hatte die Haare offen und trug ein rotes Neckholder Top, das kurz über den Bauchnabel endete. Dazu trug sie einen fransen Rock in schwarz. Dazu normale Turnschuhe. Sie schien sehr viel spaß zu haben, sie tanzte viel und trank noch mehr.

°°°°°

Hermine hatte ein schlechtes gewissen wegen Ron und versuchte sich etwas abzulenken. Auch wurmte es sie, das sie heute wieder eine rote Rose bekommen hat ohne herauszufinden von wem. Sie tanzte viel und wusste das sie viel zu viel trank aber sie hatte spaß. Wie lange sie tanzte wusste sie nicht und wie viel sie trank noch weniger.

°°°°°

Snape beobachtete wie Hermine nach drei Stunden die Party verließ, schwankend. Schnell folgte er ihr.

"Miss Granger." Verwirrt drehte sie sich um.

"Hey sweet." Säuselte diese nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

"Wie viel haben sie getrunken?" verlangte er ihm Lehrer ton zu wissen. Diese sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen verwundert an.

"Weiß nicht."

"Sie wissen das Alkohol von Schülern nur in Maßen getrunken werden darf."

"Sei doch nicht so verkramft, süßer."

"Kommen sie mit." Mit diesen Worten griff er sie am Arm und zog sie mit in sein Zimmer.

"Da hat es aber einer eilig" kicherte diese

°°°°°

Als sie endlich in seinen Privat Räumen angekommen waren drückte er sie mit denn Worten:  
"Warten sie Kurz hier!" auf sein Bett. Hermine nickte wild und fang an zu kichern. Als er zurück kam hielt er ihr einen Becher mit einer rot dampfenden flüssigkeit vor die Nase.

"Trinken sie das!"

"Was ist das?"

"Ein Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit, ausserdem ist ein leichter Schlaftrunk dabei." erklärte er. Hermine wollte gerade trinken als sie stoppte.

"Was für Zutaten sind da drin?" wollte sie wissen und versuchte ihn dabei durchdringend anzusehen, doch geling ihr das nicht so richtig. Sie schielte leicht.

"warum wollen sie das wissen?" verlangte der Trämkemeister zu wissen, da er keine Lust hatte das jetzt alles aufzuzählen.

"Weil ich gegen... gegen ... weis nicht mehr gegen was aber gegen irgendwas bin ich erlärgisch!"

"Und gegen was?" Snape war kurz davor die nerven zu verlieren. Da saß das Objekt seiner Begierde auf SEINEM Bett und war nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf.

"Habe ich das nicht gesagt? Ich weiß es nicht mehr!"

"Und wie äußert sich das?"  
"Ich muss kotzen!"

Snape brummte etwas was Hermine nicht verstehen konnte und nahm ihr schließlich denn echer aus der Hand.

"Dann muss es halt so gehen." stellte er leise fest und sagte dann laut:  
"Ziehen sie sich aus!"

Hermine sah ihn an als ob der rote Haare hätte, dann fing sie an zu kichern was schnell in ein Lachen überging.

"Schwein!" kicherte sie, als sie sich wieder ein bisschen unter kontrolle hatte und fing dann wieder an zu kichern.

Snape brauchte eine weile um zu begreifen, das Hermine das scheinbar falsch verstanden hatte, oder doch nicht?

"Sie werden heute Nacht wohl oder übel hier schlafen müssen!" erklärte er dann schnell.

"Warum?"  
"Wissen sie noch das Passwort?"

Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine sich zu erinner, wobei sie dir Stirn in falten legte und die Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen klemmte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Sehen sie! Also bleiben sie hier!"

_Du könntest ihr aber auch das Passwort sagen!_

.+ Halt dich darauß!+

_Warum sagst du es ihr nicht?_

.+ Und dann? Sie schafft es niemals bis in denn Turm! Warscheinlich vergisst sie die Stufen zu überspringen, die verschwinden!+

_So so du machst dir also Sorgen! Aber du könntest sie doch begleiten!_

.+ Dazu habe ich keine Lust! Und was ist so schlimm daran wenn sie heute Nacht hierbleibt? Du hast mir doch auf die Nase gebunden, das ich sie in meiner Nähe haben will, jetzt gebe ich das zu und du lässt mich immer noch nicht in Ruhe!+ darauf erhielt Severus keine antwort mehr.

Ein schlag in dem Magen holte ihn in das hier und jetzt zurück.

"Was soll das Miss Granger?"  
"Ich sagte _Umdrehen Professor._" wiederhlte Hermine ihre Worte, warauf hin ihr Professor denn Raum verließ.

°°°°°

Als Severus noch 10 Minuten wieder kam, saß Hermine nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet auf seinem Bett. Severus ließ kurz seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern, rief sich dann aber selbst zur ordnung und warf ihr das T- Shirt entgegen.

"Ziehen sie das an und legen sie sich hin!" er wollte gerade denn Raum verlassen als Hermines Stimme ihn zurück hielt.

"Und sie?"

"Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen!"

"Aber das Bett ist doch groß genug!" erwiederte Hermine mit Hundeaugen. Diese aussage zeigte Severus wie viel Hermine eigentlich getrunken haben muss.

"Sie erwarten doch nicht von mir das ich neben einer Schülerin schlafe!" schleuderte er ihr entgegen, konnte ein zittern allerdings nicht unterdrücken. So elegant wie möglich stand Hermine auf und ging auf ihren Professor zu. Dieser musste schwer schlucken und war nicht in der Lage seinen Blick von Hermine zu nehemen. Das T- Shirt bedegte zwar das nötigste, betonte dafür aber die langen, glatten Beine und auch der Ausschnitt zeigte mehr als er sollte.

Hermine war mitlerweile bei ihrem Professor angekommen und legte ihr Arme um seine Hüfte und denn Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Ich mag aber nicht alleine schlafen! Aussedem ist es ihr Bett."

Die Worte nahm Severus nur am Rand war, dafür aber umso intensiever ihren Geruch und denn warmen Atem an seinem Hals.

Da Severus nichts mehr erwiederte nahm Hermine seine Hand und führte ihn zum Bett. Als sie dafor standen versuchte sie verweifelt die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen und schaffte es nach einem längerem Kampf auch. Nachdem sie ihm das Hemd von denn Schultern gestrichen hatte, betrachtete sie die Muskulöse Brust und denn durchtrienierten Bauch. Faszieniert für sie die Musklen nach und riss Severus somit andgültig aus den Gedanken.

"Miss Granger, was glauben tuen sie da?" fragte er nervös. Als Hermine die nervosität bemerkte musste sie leise kichern antwortete aber nicht. Sie schmiegte sich an die warme Brust und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, hörte aber nicht auf den Oberkörper zu liebkosen.

Severus wusste nicht was er tuen sollte. Wie oft hatte er so was geträumt? Wie sehr hatte er sich das gesehnt? Und jetzt? Jetzt schmiegte sich die Frau seiner (feuchten) Träume an ihn und er konnte es nicht genießen! Warum? Weil sie nicht bei verstand war und er es nicht so wollte. Er wusste nicht ob Hermine noch Jungfrau war, oder ob Viktor schon mit ihr geschlafen hat.

----- Rückblick-----

Es war der Weihnachtsball in ihrem viertem Jahrgang. Er beobachte Hermine schon seit sie die große Halle betreten hatte.

War sie schon immer so schön gewessen? Das Haar hatte sie zu einem Knoten hoch gebunden und es wirkte gar nicht mehr strohig, sondern glänzend. Das Kleid, das sie trug betonte ihre Figur und zum ersten mal bemerkte er wie groß und dünn sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte die ganze aufmerksamkeit der Schüler aus sich gehabt, als sie die Halle betreten hatte und als sie lächelte merkte Severus, das die Zähne nicht mehr so lang waren. Ohne zu wissen warum tat es ihm Leid, das er damals behauptet hatte, er sähe keinen unterschied, als Draco sie mit dem Zauber getroffen hatte.

Verwirrt über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Solche Gedanken passten nicht zu ihm. Er versuchte sich abzulenken schaffte es aber nicht ganz. Sein blick flog immer wieder zu ihr und so bekamm er auch mit wie Weasley mal wieder sein feingefühl bewies. Da er in ihrer nähe Stand, konnte er alles hören. Als Hermine ihm dann vorwurf, das er sie ja früher hätte fragen können und sie ja eher als Mädchen warnehem sollte (1), Stimmte er ihr zu.

Und da meldete sie sich, seine innere Stimme:

_Als ob die das vorher aufgefallen wäre!_

.+ Du schon wieder?! Was wilst du denn dieses mal?+

_Das selbe wie letztes mal! Dir klar machen, das du das Mädchen eigentlich magst!_

.+ So so, und wie kommt meine persönliche inner Stimme auf die Idee, das ich das Mädchen mag?+#

_Du magst diese FRAU weil sie so ist wie sie ist._

Da musste Severus, wohl oder übel, der Stimme recht geben. Hermine war anders. Während die anderen Mädchen eine Stunde früher aufstanden, um sich zu schmienken

stand Hermine nur früher auf, um in der Bibiothek zu überprüfen, ob ihre Hausaufgaben auch richtig waren. Sie interessierte sich nicht für die neusten Stars und wie sexy sie doch sind. Hermine war anders. Sie war einfach sie selbst und sah nicht ein sich für jemanden zu verändern und das war es, was er an diesem Mädchen mochte.

_Huch! Dieses mal hast du die erkenntniss aber schnell zu gelassen._

.+ Halt die Klappe!+

Zwei Stimmen rissen ihn aus den Gedanken. verwirrt sah er sich um. Ihn war gar nicht aufgefallen das er nicht mehr in der großen halle war

"Warum ist es dir so wichtig, was dieser Junge sagt?"

"Weil er mein Freund ist!"  
"Dein Freund?"

"Viktor! Du weißt genau wie ich das meine! Wenn er mein Freund währe, währe ich mit ihm zum Ball gegeangen!"

"Aber warum ist es dir so wichtig?"  
"Das habe ich doch gerade erklärt!"  
"Aber du hast mir erzählt das ihr euch oft Streitet. Warum nimmst du es dir dann noch so zu Herzen. Weinst du jedes mal?"  
"Nein" erklang es trozig.

Snape war mitlerweile um die Ecke gegangen und sah wie Viktor Krum, Hermine im Arm hielt und versuchte sie zu trösten.

"Würdest du auch so weinen wenn ich das über dich sagen würde?"  
"Würest du so etwas zu mir sagen?" wich diese der Frage aus. Ohne zu antworten legte Krum eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob es hoch und Küsste sie.

Ohne zu wissen warum, verspürte Snape denn drang dazwischen zu gehen, was er auch tat.

"Was machens ie beide hier?" fragte er mit schneidender Stimme. Erschrocken sah Hermine ihnren Professor an, sie hatte gerade denn Mund geöffnet um etwas zu erwiedern, doch Krum war schneller.

"Nach was sieht es denn aus, Sir?" und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Snape zeigte nicht, wie sehr ihn diese antwort aus der Bahn wurf.

"Wenn sie weiter machen wollen gehen sie in ein Zimmer, wenn nicht können si ja wieder auf den Ball gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, die Mädchen aus ihren Fan- Club wollen auch noch mit ihnen Tanzen." ein hönisches Grinsen schlich aich auf sein Gesicht. Krum schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück und zog ihn wieder in die große Halle.

.+ Die Schöne und das Biest!+ schoss es Severus durch denn Kopf, bevor er sich auf den weg in deine Räume machte.

------ Rückblick Ende -------

Hermine war ganz in ihr tun vertieft und viel zu sehr genoß sie das Gefühl, das ihren Körper dabei durchfuhr, um zu bemerkte, was sie das eigentlich tat. Die eine Hand hatte sie um seine Hüfte geschlungen und fuhr die seiten hoch und runter, zog kleine Kreise. Die zweite Hand zeichnete die Bauchmuskeln nach, umkreiste denn Bauchnabel um dann wieder hoch zur Brust zu fahren. Sie Atmete tief ein und bemerkte, das es nach Aftershave und friecher Zitrone roch. Ihr Unterbewusstsein versuchte ihr klar zu machen, das das ihr Professor für Zaubertränke war, doch schafften die Gedanken es nicht durch die rosa Watte, die momentan ihren Kopf ausfühlte. Während die andere Hand weiter die Seite streichelte, ließ sie die andere immer tiefer wandern bis sie schließlich am Hosenknopf angekommen war, denn sie umständlich öffnete. Vorsichtig zog sie den Reißverschluss runter und ließ die Hüfte rutschen. Faszieniert und auch leicht verwirrt betrachtete sie die Beule, die sich unter dem Stoff abzeichneten. Sie legte die Hand auf denn trainierten Oberschenkel und fuhr ihn hoch und runter. Kurz vor dem Stoff machte sie halt und streichelte wieder bis zur Kniekehle, nur um danach wieder hoch zu fahren. Mit großen Augen bemerkte sie wie die Beule wuchs und unterdrückte ein kichern.

Snape, der schon lange wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt war, wusste nichtw ie er mit der jetztigen Situation umgehen sollte. Klar er wollte Hermine und so wie die sich verhielt, schien ihr zu gefallen was sie sah. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob Hermine es nicht bereugen würde. Er wolltes nicht mit ihr schlafen wenn sie es nicht wollte, aber eine Hand die sich nun auf seine Erektion legte, lies ihn fast ihren jetzigen Zustand vergessen. Ihr daumen strich sanft über seine Erregung und er konnte sein keuchen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Als Hermine dann auch noch anfing Schmetterlingküsse auf seinen Hals zu verteilen, konnte er seine Hand nicht mehr stillhalten.

Eine Hand legte er auf ihren Rücken und streichelte ihn hoch und runter, während die andere Hand sich unter das T- Shirt schlich und sich auf denn flachen Bauch legte und ihn liebkoste. Die sanfte, nachgiebige Haut und das leise seufzen liessen Severus seine zweifel vergessen. Hermine währte sich nicht und zeigte sonst auch nicht das es ihr nicht gefiel, was er machte. Schnell hob er sie hoch und legte sie richtig ins Bett. Er beugte sich über sie und stüzte sich mit seinen Knien, neben ihrer Hüfte und mit denn Händen neben ihren Kopf ab. Dann beugte er sich runter und legte seine Lippen auf die ihre.

Ein kribbeln durchfloss seinen Körper und als Hermine denn Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiederte würde das Kribbeln immer stärker.

Er vertiefte denn Kuss, indem er mit der Zunge bittend über ihr Lippen fuhr, sanft an ihnen knabberte und so um einlass batt. Nach kurzen betteln öffneten sich die süßen Lippen und Hermines Zunge kam ihm entgegen. Sanft stubste er sie an, sie erwiederte ihn und schon bald wahren sie in einen häftigen Kampf verwickelt.

Sanft Streichelten seine Hande denn schlanken Hals hinab, über die Brüste zum ende des T- Shirt und legten denn Bauch frei, denn er auch sofort anfing zu lieb kosen. Seine Hände führen kaum wahrnehmbar über ihren Bauch und verursachten eine leichte Gänsehaut. Währenddessen hatten sie denn Kuss wegen Atemmangel gelöst und er knabberte leicht am Ohr, fuhr die Konturen nach und pustete leicht hinein. Er hörte erst auf, als er ein leises seufzen hörte was ihn ein lächeln aufs Gesicht Zauberte.

Mit denn Händen hatte er mitlerweile das T- Shirt bis zum Hals hoch geschoben und für mit denn Händen über ihre, noch im BH verseckten Brüste. Mit etwas mehr druck

fuhr er über die härter werdenden Brustwarzen und entlogte seiner Geliebten somit ein keuchen. Als er die Hände entfernte, hörte er sie frustriert seufzen. Schnell zog er ihr das T- Sirht aus und schmiss es auf dem Boden, um sich danach wieder ihren Brüsten zu widmen.

Während er ihre Brüste sanft massierte legte er seine Lippen kurz auf ihr, nur um sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Er wiederholte dieses Spiel so lange, bis sie ihr Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihn zu sich zog. um ihn leidenschaftlich zu Küssen.

Seine Hände hatten in der zeit den BH entfernt und liebkosten nun wieder die Seiten.

Nach einer weile löste er denn Kuss um sich ihren Hals zu widmen. Sanft knapperte er an der empfindlichen Haut, bis etwas fester rein um dann entschuldigent mit der Zunge drüber zu fahren und entlockte ihr somit die süßesten Laute.

Während dessen hatte er seine Hände auf die innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel gelegt und liebkoste diese. Seine Hände glieten runter und wieder hoch und jedesmal kam er ihren Zentrum näher. Er spürte das erwartungvolle zittern das durch ihren Körper ging und ein grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Anstadt zum Zentrum ihrer Lust fuhr er wieder zu ihren Brüsten. Sanft fing er wieder an sie zu Kneten und betrachtete dabei faszieniert ihr Gesicht.

Die Augen wahren geschlossen, die Wangen gerötet, das Haar fiel ihr wier ins Gesicht und die Lippen waren rot und glännzen. Er konnte nicht wieder stehen und Küsste sie erneut. Als er sich wieder lösen wollte hielt hermine ihn fest, was ihn leise lachen lies. Er spürte wie Hermines Hände seinen Rücken rauf und runter streichelten und sich schließlich auf seinen Hintern legten, um diesen zu massieren. Nun war es an Hermine leise zu lachen als Snape aufkeuchte.

Wegen Luftmangel mussten sie sich schließlich doch lösen und Snape nutzte die Gelegenheit sich weiter runter zu küssen, bis er schließlich bei denn weichen brüsten angekommen war. Sanft zog er, mit der Zunge, immer enger werdende Kreise um eine der Brustwartzen und nahm sie ihn denn Mund. Mit einer Hand machte er das selbe mit der andern Brust und er hörte wie Hermine vor entzückung laut stöhnte. Wieder begann er sein spiel indem er leicht reinbiss um dann wieder entschuldigend drüber zulecken. Er nahm sie zwischen die Zähne und zog schon fast schmerzhaft an ihnen.

Nach einer weile bearbeitete er die ander Brust mit seiner Zunge auf die selbe art und weise.

Hermine, unter ihn, fing an sich zu winden und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Kopf weiter runter zu schieben.

Endlich hatte er mitleit mit ihr und lies seinen Kopf immer tiefer sinken, aber nicht ohne einen abstecher zu dem Bauchnabel zu machen um sanft hinein zu stubsen, was Hermine leise seufzen lies. Nach einer ewigkeit, wie es Hermine vor kam, konnte sie seinen warmen Atem zwischen ihren Beinen spüren, aber es wäre ja nicht Snape, wenn er sie nicht noch ein bisschen gequält hätte.

Er gab ihr einen vorgeschmack auf das was kommen sollte, indem er kutz mit der Zunge über ihr "feuchtes" Hösschen fuhr.  
Hermine dachte für einen Augenblick sterben zu müssen, doch sie überlebte und sie hoffte das es noch besser werden würde.

Severus machte es sich zwischen ihren angewinckelten Beinen bequem, zog ihr ihr letztes Kleidungsstück aus und fing an, an der innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel zu knabbern. An einer Stelle saugte er sich fest und als er sich löste hintrlies er einen rotlichen Fleck. Immer wieder machte er ihr hoffnungen und ging näher an ihr Zentrum, nur um kurz davor wieder umzukehrern. Immerwieder berührten seine Haare ihr Lustperle und brachten sie somit zum verweifeln.

"Bitte" es war nur ein wimmer, doch sehr gut verständlich. Severus richtete sich auf und sah in Hermines verschleierte Augen. Er musste schwer schlcuken als er sie so sah und wurde sich seiner Erregung bewusst. Ohne irgenwas zu sagen neigte er seinen Kopf wieder zwischen ihre Beine leckte mit der Zunge über ihren Kitzler. Der leise Aufschrei von Hermine lies ihn leise Lachen, was die Situation für seine Geliebt nicht besser machte, da sein warmer Atem ihre Sensible Haut streifte.

Immer wieder lies er seine Zunge um oder über ihren Kitzler streicheln und nahm ihn vorsichtig in denn Mund um dran zu saugen.

Hermine wusste nicht wohin mit denn ganzen Gefühlen und als dann auch noch ein Finger in sie eindrang wusste sie, das sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

Nachdem Severus mit einen Finder in sie eingedrungen war, wartete er kurz, doch konnte er keinen widerstand spüren. Er führte noch einen zweiten Finger in sie ein und fing dann an, erst langsam und dann immer schneller in sie zu stoßen, wobei er nicht aufhörte ihre Lustperle zu reizen. Die Laute die Hermine von sich gab waren für ihn schöner als jede Musik. er reizte sie immer weiter doch kurz bevor sie kam zog er sich.

Hermine wimmerte verzweifelt als Severus plötzlich aufhörte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in seine verscheierten Augen.

Da Severus nicht in der lage war Sätze zu belden drückte er seine, noch eingepackte Erregung, an ihren Eingang. Die Reaktion bestand aus einem Lauten stöhnen und einem Nicken. Das reichte ihm. Schnell entfernte er sein letztes Kleidungsstück, kniete sich wieder zwischen ihre Beine und drang langsam in sie ein. Als er fast ganz in ihr war,stoßte er schnell in sie. er hörte sie wieder leise schreien und sah sie besorgt an. Diese legte als Zeichen, das er weiter machen sollte, ihre Beine um seinen Rücken und versucht ihn noch tiefer zu bringen. Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen und wurde dann immer schneller.

Er beugte sich runter um sie zu Küssen und spürte wie sie die Nägel in seinen Rücken grub, was ihn nur noch mehr anstachelte. Als sich ihr Lippen wieder trenten hörte er ein Atemloses "Schneller!". Er hielt inne und zog sich aus ihr zurück.

Hermine wollte entsetzt protestieren, aber als sie sah, wie er ihr Beine auf seine Schulter legte ließ sie es bleiben.

Er beugte sich noch einmal runter um sie zu küssen und drang dann mit einen Stoß in sie ein.

hermine bemerkte sofort denn Vorteil der Stellung. Severus drang n un noch tiefer in sie ein und traf einen Punkt in ihr, der sie Sterne sehen ließ. Er erhote das Tempo, küsste sie immer wieder und schließlich hielten sie es nicht mehr aus und sprangen gemeinsam von der Klippe, jeweils denn andern Namen auf denn Lippen.

Erschöpft brachen die beide zusammen. Ihr Atem ging hecktisch. Schließlich zog sich Severus zurück und legte sich neben sie.

"Schlaf gut mein Engel. Ich Liebe Dich." war das letzte was Hermine wahrnahm.

* * *

(1) Ich weiß nicht ob sie es ihm da gesagt hat und ich bin ehrlich gesagt zu faul zum gucken. Also zupf ich mir das jetzt so zurecht wie ich es brauche : D 


	12. 1Das Gespräch 2Wichtelgeschenke

Das vorletzte Chapter!!!

Ehrlich gesagt bin ich etwas entäuscht das ich zum letzten Chapter keine Kommis bekommen habe.

Das sich Hermine nicht wirklich wie jemand benommen hat, der zu viel Getrunken hat kann daran liegen, das ich nicht weiß wie sich so jemand verhält. Ich war noch nie betrunken und habe auch noch nie jemanden gesehen der so richtig zu war. Damit das geklärt währe.

Da dies das vorletzte Kapitel ist und ich davon ausgehe das ich für den Epilog nichts mehr bekomme, bin ich mal so gemein (?) und sage:  
"Das nächste Chapter kommt erst, wenn ich min. ein Kommi bekommen habe!"

So und nun viel spaß:

* * *

**12.Kapitel**

Das Gespräch

Wichtel Geschenke

Verschlafen öffnete Hermine die Augen uns sah sich um.

.+Wo bin ich+ fragte sie sich verzweifelt und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Dann bekam sie Hilfe, auf die sie im Nachhinein gerne verzichtet hätte.

_Wo du bist? Weißt du das etwa nicht mehr?_

.+Nein… kannst du es mir denn sagen+

_Aber natürlich weiß ich das. Du bist im Bett von deinen Professor für Zaubertränke. _

.+… Und wie komme ich hierher und warum habe ich solche Kopfschmerzen+

_Oh… weißt du das etwa nicht mehr? Du hast auf der Halloween Party so viel getrunken. Snape hat dich dann betrunken im Gang erwischt und hat dich ihr hin gebracht. Er wollte dir eigentlich etwas geben, was dafür sorgt, dass der Alkohol schneller abgebaut wird, aber dann seid ihr im Bett gelandet. _

.+Wirklich?... Mein Professor lässt sich neben ihm in einen Bett schlafen+

_Nicht nur neben._

.+Das verstehe ich nicht. +

_Warum auf einmal so Förmlich? Gestern Abend hast du noch voller Extasse _Severus_ geschrieen. _

Das hatte gesessen. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf.

.+EXTASSE+ doch da wurde sie mit einem

"Guten Morgen Miss Granger, oder ist es ihnen lieber wenn ich sie Hermine nenne?" aus denn Gedanken gerissen.

°°°°°

Snape war schon lange wach und Kämpfte mit seinen Gewissen.

.+Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. +

_Ein bisschen spät erkannt. _

.+Wenn du nichts Nützliches zu sagen hast verschwinde. + fauchte er die nervende stimme an.

_OK. Versuche ich es mal. Es hat ihr gefallen! Das kann sie nicht bestreiten! _

Ein kleines lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, als er daran dachte.

_Sie hat nicht versucht dich davon abzuhalten. Im Gegenteil! Sie hat dich angespornt und sie lag nicht nur so da und hat dich machen lassen! Sie hat auch zugegriffen! _

Das Stimmt ja alles, ändert aber nichts an der Situation. +

_Um die Situation zu ändern, müsstest du das ganze ungeschehen machen und 1: Kannst du das nicht und 2: Willst du das auch gar nicht. Also versuch das Beste daraus zu machen. Wie schon gesagt es hat ihr gefallen und vielleicht wird daraus ja mehr!_

Eine Bewegung riss ihn aus dem Gespräch.

"Guten Morgen Miss Granger, oder ist es ihnen lieber wenn ich sie Hermine nenne?"

Er sah direkt in die braunen Augen von Hermine, wie sie ihn erschrocken und fragend ansah.

"Stimmt es?"

"Stimmt was?"

"Haben…. Haben wir…?" sie konnte es nicht sagen.

"Miteinander geschlafen? Ja haben wir:"

Hermine sah ihn lange an, griff dann ihre Sachen, zog sich an und ging. Sie sagte kein Wort und Snape versuchte nicht sie aufzuhalten.

°°°°°

Es war der 20 Dezember. Hermine hatte mir ihrem Professor nicht über die Nacht geredet und auch er hatte keinen Versuch unternommen mit ihr über das Geschehene zu reden. Das einzige was passiert war, war das Snape, Hermine zu sich gebeten hatte, um ihr einen Trank zu geben, der dafür sorgte, das sie nicht schwanger wurde, da sie ja nicht Verhütet hatten.

Harry hatte sie am Tag nach Halloween gefragt, wo sie denn auf einmal war, aber sie hat geschwiegen und er hat es hingenommen. Seit Mitte des Monats redete Ron auch wieder mit ihr, auch wenn es am Anfang ziemlich kalt zwischen ihnen war. Sie war drüber sehr erleichtert. Auch war sie froh darüber gewesen das Harry ihr beigestanden hat und nicht nur wieder bei Ron war.

Nun war sie auf dem Weg zu Professor Snape. Er hatte sie am ende der Stunde darum gebeten. Sie hatte nicht gefragt warum, einfach nur zugestimmt und bereute es nun. Sie stand jetzt schon seit fünf Minuten vor der Tür, weil sie zehn Minuten zu früh da war.

.+Soll ich dennoch schon gehen+

_Warum denn nicht? Ich glaube nicht das dein Schatz sehr wütend seien wird. _Hermines innere Stimme war seit dem _unfahl _sehr gehässig zu ihr, was dazu führte das Hermine sie oft ignorierte. So auch jetzt.

.+Warum nicht? Dann kann er mir wenigstens nicht vorwerfen ich würde zu spät kommen. Aber was ist wenn ich ihn störe+

_Warum solltest du ihn stören? Er hat dir doch gesagt er dich liebt. _Das konnte Hermine nicht ignorieren. Sie hatte nach und nach die Erinnerung an die Nacht wieder bekommen und musste zugeben, dass es eine schöne Nacht war. Snape war sanft gewesen und hatte sie ja wirklich zu nichts gezwungen. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher ob Snape ihr das zum Schluss gesagt hatte, das er sie liebt. Sie hatte ihn daraufhin eine Zeitlang beobachtet und festgestellt, das Snape gar nicht so ein übler Typ war.

Er sah gut aus. Das Haar wirkte schon seit Anfang des Jahres nicht mehr so fettig und sie wusste ja, dass unter der weiten Robe ein guter durchtrainierter Körper versteckt war. Ein weiter Plus punkt war das er groß war. Da Hermine selbst sehr groß war, gab es nicht viele die einen Kopf großer waren.

Auch war der Charakter gar nicht so schlimm wie es den Anschein machte. Hermine war klar geworden, das er die Schüler auf ihre schwächen hinwies, damit sie versuchten, sie in denn griff zu bekommen. Das Problem daran war nur, das Snape sie damit nicht wie geplant motivierte, sondern ihnen das Selbstvertrauen nahm daran zu arbeiten.

.+Was machst du dir denn da für Gedanken? Man könnte denken das du…. +

_Na los, denk es zu ende. Du findest ihn eigentlich ganz süß und interessant. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird da ja mehr draus. _

.+Schnauze+

Sie holte tief Luft und klopfte.

"Herein.", rief Snape leicht verwirrt und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

.+Schon vier+

_Und was sagst du jetzt? _

"Guten Abend, Sir!"

"Miss Granger, setzten sie sich." Er zeigte auf denn Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

"Ich wollte mit ihnen über denn ersten Trank reden, denn sie in der Zusatzstunde gebraut haben."

Hermine wurde noch nervöser als sie eh schon war. Bisher hatte Snape sie noch nicht aus dem Kurs geworfen.

"Stimmte damit etwas nicht?" Snape bemerkte natürlich, das Hermine nervös wurde und versuchte sie, ganz untypischer weise zu beruhigen.

"Doch es war alles in Ordnung, allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie scheinbar Probleme mit dem Trank hatten."

"Indirekt. Mein Problem war, das in meinem Buch nicht geschrieben stand, wann ich die zermahlenden Blütenblätter hinzugeben musste."

"Aber sie haben es dennoch geschafft ihren Trank zu retten? Ich muss sagen ich bin beeindruckt. Bei denn Trank gibt es nur zwei Gelegenheiten in zu retten, für denn fall das etwas schief ging.", dies sagte er mit einem gewissen Respekt in der Stimme. Hermine wurde rot und gewann einen Teil ihrer Selbstsicherheit zurück.

"Ich hatte das glück, denn Fehler schnell genug zu bemerken. Hätte ich noch eine Zutat hinzugetan, hatte ich denn Trank wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so gut hinbekommen."

_Ich fass es nicht? Warum redest du mit ihm über Tränke? Komm zum Punkt._

Verwundert bemerkte Severus wie Hermine noch röter wurde.

"Stimmt etwas nicht, Miss Granger?"

"Ich glaube, Professor Snape, das es zeit wird darüber zu reden, was zwischen und passiert ist."

Es herrschte lange schweigen, bis Snape schließlich nickte.

"Ich glaube sie haben Recht."

Dann herrschte wieder schweigen.

_Sag was Hermine! _

.+Und was?+

_Irgendwas! _es klang leicht gereizt.

"Warum haben sie mit mir geschlafen?"

_Doch nicht das! _Hermine konnte das, vor den Kopf schlagen, fast hören.

.+Du hast gesagt _irgendwas. _+

"Ich liebe dich."

_Musstest du das sagen? _

.+Was denn sonst+

_Was weiß ich! Aber nicht das! Du bist ihr PROFESSOR! _zeterte die Stimme.

"Warst du die Person, die mir im Krankenflügel gesagt hat, dass sie mich liebt?"

"Du hast das gehört?"

"Ja, habe ich!"

"Ja, das war ich!... Habe… habe ich dir schmerzen zugefügt, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"

Hermine war irritiert als sie hörte wie nervös ihr Professor war. Auf die frage hin wurde sie wieder rot.

"Nein, es war eigentlich sehr schön." Ein blick in das Gesicht von Severus zeigte ihr, wie sehr ihn diese Worte erfreuten.

Hermine wollte seinen Blick ausweichen und ihr Blick fiel auf denn Flügel und die Violine.

"Du spielst?" wollte sie mit leuchtenden Augen wissen.

"Ja, wenn ich meine Gedanken ordnen muss, spiele ich öfters."

"Würdest du mal mit mir spielen?" Hermine hatte ganz vergessen mit wem sie redete. Seit sie in Hogwarts war, konnte sie kaum noch spielen und sie vermieste es sehr. Ein lächeln erschien auf seinen Gesicht.

"Wenn du möchtest. Was möchtest du denn spielen?"

"Violine."

°°°°°

"Hermine. Wo warst du so lange?" fragte Harry verwirrt als Hermine erst zum Abendessen erschien.

"Ich musste doch zu Professor Snape und danach war ich noch im Krankenflügel. Ich muss mir doch immer noch einmal am Tag die Tropfen holen." antwortete sie. Es war schon spät und das Abendessen würde gleich beginnen. Sie hatte noch lange mit Professor Snape, oder Severus- wie er es ihr angeboten hatte- gespielt und auch sehr viel geredet und sie musste zugeben, das er ihr immer sympatischer wurde.

"Hast du denn das Wichtel Geschenk dabei?" wollte Ron nun wissen, der sein Geschenk für Cho auf den Tisch gestellt hat.

"Heute schon?"

"Klar. Morgen fahren doch schon alle nach Hause."

"Oh. _Accico Wichtel Geschenk._"

Verwirrt sahen die anderen sie an.

"Das Zaubern ist außerhalb des Unterrichts verboten.", erklärte Ron wichtigtuerisch.

Hermine fing geschickt das Geschenk auf und zuckte mit denn Schultern.

"Ist doch egal. Habe ja niemanden verletzt."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht hat das Geshenk jemanden am Kopf erwicht!" witzelte er weiter. Hermine musste grinsen.

"Hoffentlich Malfoy."

"Guten Abend, meine lieben Schüler, verehrtes Kollegium.

Da dies der letzte Abend vor denn Ferien ist, werden heute die Wichtel Geschenke ausgetauscht. Aber zuerst: Haut rein!"

Das ließ sich keiner zweimal sagen.

"Ginny, wenn hast du eigentlich gezogen?" erkundigte sich Hermine. Ginny sah aus als ob man ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen hat.

"Malfoy." Ron war darüber so erschrocken, dass er sich an seinen Essen verschluckte. Er hustete qualvoll, während Hermine wissen wollte, was sie ihm schenkt.

"Haargel." Grinste sie.

"Harry, was schenkst du denn Professor Dumbledore?" wollte Ginny nun wissen. Dieser musste lachen.

"Ein Haufen Süßigkeiten, Knallbonbons und Socken." Das verwirrte die anderen.

"Warum Socken?" fragten sie ihn.

"Er hat mir mal erzählt das er sich Socken wünscht und nicht immer Bücher."

Endlich verschwand das Essen und ihr Direktor erhob sich wieder.

"Nun da die Teller lehr sind und ihr kaum noch erwarten könnt eure Geschenke zu vergeben und zu bekommen. Fangt an.", er erhob sich selbst und ging auf einen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff zu.

Das ermutigte die anderen sich auch endlich in Bewegung zu setzten. Hermine hielt Ginny zurück und gab ihr das Geschenk.

"Öffne es besser nicht vor deinen Bruder!" sagte sie noch und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Ist was für deinen Bauch." Erst schien Ginny verwirrt, doch dann verstand sie und bedankte sich grinsend.

"So geschafft!" erleichtert lies sich Ron wieder gegenüber von Hermine fallen.

"Was hat sie gesagt?"

"Keine Ahnung. Sie war nicht da, also hab ich es ihr auf den Platz gelegt." Plötzlich hörten sie eine rauchige Stimme hinter ihnen.

"Ronald Weasley! Ich habe sie gezogen." Professor Trelawney stand hinter ihm. Rons Gesicht sprach bände.

"Ich habe beschlossen ihnen in die Zukunft zu sehen. Wenn sie wollen kommen sie in meinem Turmzimmer."

Hermine versuchte verzweifelt ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Dann kam auch schon Harry.

"Wie hat er reagiert." Wollte Ron schnell wissen.

"Hat sehr gelacht."

"Hey Harry." Verwirrt drehte sich der angesprochene um und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Cho Chang. Sie stand da wie ein Model und wickelte einer ihrer langen Strähnen um denn Zeigefinger. Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen Blick zu der alles sagte. Harry hatte zwar gesagt er habe kein Interesse mehr an ihr, aber das konnte sich ja ändern.

"Ich habe dich bei den Wichteln gezogen. Hier Fröhliche Weihnachten." Sagte sie und hielt ihn ein rosa eingepacktes Geschenk entgegen.

"Äh… Danke. Dir auch schöne Ferien."

"Ich wollte wissen, ob du in denn Ferien vielleicht mal mit mir ausgehen willst."

"Nein. Danke." Damit drehte er sich wieder um. Das war zwar hart, aber er hatte kein Interesse mehr.

Cho sah aus wie 'ne Kuh wenn's donnert. Dann drehte sie sich mit einem ruck um und ging.

"Wer hatte dich denn gezogen?" fragte Ginny, Hermine als sie das Geschenk vor ihr sah.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen wie das hierhin gelegt worden ist."

Sie öffnete das Geschenk und die Augen fielen fast aus denn Augenhöhlen. Das war die Kette aus dem Laden. Auch Harry und Ron erkannten die Kette.

"Wer hat dich gezogen?" fragte Ron ganz verblüfft.

Hermine hob die Kette hoch. Der raucht veränderte sich sofort und schimmerte Gelb.

"Was bedeutet das?" fragte Ginny neugierig, während sie Hermine die Kette umlegte. Diese hob einen Zettel auf.

"Gelb bedeutet Glücklich."

"Das wäre ich auch, wenn ich so was bekommen würde." murmelte Ginny leise.

°°°°

So, wie schon oben erwähnt kommt das letzte Chapter erst wenn ich ein Kommi bekommen habe. Würde mich sehr freuen wenn ich da dann auch was vom lezten Chapter höre, das ist aber nicht Pflicht.


	13. Aber es ist Liebe!

Es ist so weit, das letzte chapter. Nach der Drohung im letzten chapter habe ich 4 kommis bekommen Oô. So viele habe ich noch nie bekommen.

Eigentlich würde ich ja zu jedem was einzeln schreiben, aber da es immer auf das sellbe rauskommen würde fasse ich das zusammen.

_Majin Micha, la dame, Snapefanatikerin _und _yoon-choi_ vielen dank für eure Kommis. Hoffe es ging schnell genug, auch wenn das chapter nicht sehr lang ist.

_yoon-choi:_ Ich kenne das Spiel nur unter Wichteln, vielleicht hat es ja mehrere Namen.

Auch bei _SteffiSnow, -Serena-S-_ und _Salmalin_ möchte ich mich noch mal für die Kommis bedanken.

_SteffiSnow:_ Ich finde es schade, das du die Geschichte scheinbar nicht zu ende ließt bzw. mir kein Kommi hinterlässt wo ich die Geschichte doch eigentlich nur wegen dir geschrieben habe.

Bevor ich es vergesse. Das Lied gehört mir nicht, ich weiß allerdings auch nicht wem es gehört...

So, genug geredet. Viel spaß mit dem letzten chapter!

* * *

****

**Epilog**

Aber es ist Liebe

Hermine lag noch lange wach und sah sich die Kette lange an. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und verwendete denn Zauber, denn sie auch schon auf die Blumen gesprochen hat. Die Kette leuchtete Kurz weiß auf und dann löste sich ein langes, schwarzes Haar von der Kette.

"Severus?"

_Jetzt heißt er wieder Severus? Was empfindest du für ihn?_

"Ja, was empfinde ich für Severus?" fragte sie sich selbt. Sie spürte wie der Anhänger warm wurde und sah wie der nun rote Rauch ein Wort bildete. Ein Wort, das ihr die Augen öffnete.

Schnell zog sie sich einen Mantel über und schlüpfte in die Schuhe.

_Los! Beeil dich! Go go gooooo!_

°°°°°

Hermine rannte in denn Kerker, direkt zu Snapes Wohnung und riss, ohne vorher anzuklopfen die Tür auf.

Doch Severus bemerkte sie erst gar nicht da er gerade am Flügel saß und am spielen war.

"Die Dämmerung ist die Grenze - hier machen viele kehrt  
Das Dunkle birgt Gefahr - wer weitergeht, bleibt nicht unversehrt  
Und die Düsternis verspricht und lockt - ich kann nicht widerstehn  
Will das Dunkel des Mondes in deinen Augen sehn

In der Nacht hat jede Berührung ihre Wichtigkeit  
Wir ergeben uns ihrer Verführung - sie hüllt uns in ihr schwarzes Kleid  
Die Nacht, sie lässt dich Dinge tun, die du bei Tage nicht mal denkst  
Doch das geschieht nur, wenn du ihr dein Vertrauen schenkst

Die Nacht muss eine Frau sein, denn sie hat uns geboren  
Weil ihre Macht uns so vertraut scheint, fühlen wir uns auserkoren  
Von ihr…  
Der Nacht

Du spürst die Neugier auch - ich kann Wellen in deinen Augen sehn  
Spürst du ihren warmen Hauch - willst du mehr, musst du nur weitergehn  
Die Nacht macht uns zu Helden - ihre Stille bedeckt unsere Haut  
Wir schliessen die Augen und selten warst du mir mehr vertraut  
Vater Tag predigt uns Arbeit, Vater Tag predigt uns Vernunft  
Ich ersehne die Nacht - sehne mich nach der Zusammenkunft

Die Nacht muss eine Frau sein, denn sie hat uns geboren  
Weil ihre Macht uns so vertraut scheint, fühlen wir uns auserkoren  
Von ihr…  
Der Nacht

Die Nacht ähnelt dem Tod - vielleicht ist sie uns deshalb so nah  
Betreten kurz sein schwarzes Boot - ein paar Tropfen auf seinen Altar  
Und Blasco führt uns in sein Reich, serviert uns roten Wein  
Er lässt uns in der Ewigkeit niemals allein…

Die Nacht muss eine Frau sein, denn sie hat uns geboren  
Weil ihre Macht uns so vertraut scheint, fühlen wir uns auserkoren  
Von ihr…  
Der Nacht  
Weil ihre Macht uns so vertraut scheint, fühlen wir uns auserkoren  
Von ihr…  
Der Nacht"

"Das ist wunderschön." Erschrocken sah Severus auf und sah sie an.

"Hermine was machst du hier?"

"Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Für das Geschenk. Hat das Lied eine tiefer bedeutung?"

"Ja, es ist mir eingefallen als ich an unsere ... Woher weißt du, dass es von mir ist?"

"Ich bin eine kleine Hexe." Kicherte sie. Snape musste einfach lächeln. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn sanft. Als sie denn Kuss wieder löste, sah sie ihn tief in die Augen.

"Ich Liebe dich."

°°°°°

_Ihr seit Lehrer und Schüler. Diese Liebe ist verboten! _

.+Aber es ist Liebe+

------------------------------------------------

So das war es, das letzte chapter zu dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich habe die letzten beide Sätze mit absicht noch mal abgetrennt. So könnt ihr euch selbst entscheiden wessen gedanken das zum schluß sind.


End file.
